Into Darkness
by completetherainbow
Summary: When Khan ruled over Asia, there was peace. No massacre, no slaughter, no aggression. Rumor was that he had a darkness that kept the bloodshed to a minimum. When Marcus awoke Khan, he didn't realize that he would also awaken the Darkness. AN: Harry/Khan fic! This will also be bloody. And graphic. And smutty. Actually, very smutty. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: WARNING! CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE!

AN: For Walter Dash, who specifically requested it. Well, maybe not this... but this.

* * *

"My name is Khan," He said, coldly. He glared to the two Star Fleet officers.

"Why would a Star Fleet Admiral ask a three hundred year old frozen man for help," Kirk asked, practically rolling his eyes.

"Because, I am better," Khan said, smugly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"At what?" Kirk said.

"Everything," Khan responded, "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time. For that he needed a warriors mind." He turned away, "_My_mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting," Spock said, "the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect."

"He wanted," Khan growled, "to exploit my savagery." He came very close to the glass, "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mister Spock. You can't even break _rules_, how can you be expected to break _bones_." He turned back to Kirk, "Marcus used me to design weapons. To realize his vision of a militarized Star Fleet. And he sent you to use those weapons on an unsuspecting planet."

Kirk glanced to Spock, his eyes giving away that he knew Khan was right.

"And then, he purposely crippled your ship," Khan continued, "leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible and you would have no chance for an escape." He shook his head, "Marcus would finally have the war he always talked about; the war he always wanted."

"No," Jim said, "I watched your open fire in a room full of unarmed Star Fleet officers. You killed them in cold blood."

Khan began to shake his head, "Marcus took my crew from me!" He turned away from the two men.

"You are a murderer," Jim shouted at him.

"He used my friends to control me," Khan resolved, still not looking at them, though his voice was strained. "I tried to smuggle them to safety, by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed." He paused, "But, I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had no choice but to assume that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." He didn't say anything for a beat, but did continue with his voice now angrier, "So I responded in kind." He turned back to the two, "My crew is my _family_, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Kirk opened his mouth to respond, but found he couldn't come with a retort. What exactly did you say to that? That a man was willing to do whatever it took to keep his crew, his family, alive. Even if it meant possibly dying himself. Kirk hoped that he had that kind of strength. He hoped that he would have that kind of… courage.

"_Captain_," came Sulu's voice over the comm, "_there is a ship at warp headed right for us_."

"Klingon," Kirk asked, glancing to Spock.

"A ship at warp," Kirk responded, "no, Kirk, we both know who it is."

"_I don't think so, sir. It's not coming at us from Kronos._"

Kirk sighed, thinking quickly, weighing his options. He turned away from the cell, looking to the security officers. "Lieutenant, put Khan in med bay and post six security officers on him." He left the brig without a second look, failing to see the smirk playing on Khan's face.

)page break(

"Well," the Doctor said, "at least we're moving again." He began to scan Khan with his tricorder.

"If you think we're safe at warp," Khan said, looking meaningfully at Carol Marcus, "you're wrong."

She looked hard at him, before turning and running to the bridge. She entered just as she heard Kirk order Uhura to contact Star Fleet. She knew it would do them no good. Star Fleet was in the Admirals hands.

"Permission to come onto the bridge," Carol said, shouting as she ran in without permission. Kirk looked to her with confusion on his face. "He's going to catch up with us, sir, and when he does, he will destroy this ship. But," she took a breath, "not with me on board." She glanced around the bridge crew, "You have to let me speak to him."

"Carol," Kirk said, almost condescendingly, "he can't catch up with us, we're at warp."

"Yes, he can," she said, firmly, "He's been developing a ship with multi-warp capabilities."

When she finished, she saw the Captain's face begin to pale.

"Sir," Sulu said, loudly, "I'm getting a reading on the scanners that I don't understand."

Suddenly the entire ship slammed as it was hit with a series of blue photons and missiles. The ship was pushed from warp and all of the people within fell. As Kirk gained his bearings again, he looked around for sign of injury. While no one was hurt, they were all shaken with they saw the black ship that so resembled the Enterprise glaring at them from the observation screen.

"Where are we," Kirk asked, through gritted teeth.

"Two hundred and thirty-seven thousand kilometers from earth, sir," Sulu said, looking to the scanners, "We're defenseless now, sir."

"Evasive maneuvers," Kirk shouted, as the other ship began to bombard them with hits. The team began working the ship and forcing it to move.

"Stop," Carol said to the Captain, "Everyone on this ship will die if you do not let me speak to him."

Kirk contemplated for only a second, before turning to Uhura and ordering her to hail the other ship. Carol turned to the view screen. "Sir, it's me… it's Carol."

Marcus' face came onto the screen. "What are you doing on that ship?" He demanded.

"I heard what you said," Carol said, looking slightly nervous, "You've made a mistake, and now you're trying to fix it." She looked deeply at him.

He didn't move to interrupt her, so she continued.

"But," she said, "I don't believe the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people." She saw him frown, but continued anyway, "And if I'm wrong, then you're going to have to do it with me on board."

Marcus looked thoughtful, his eyes looking away, before he looked up, "Actually, Carol, I don't." He smirked, watching as her face became confused, before he gasped in shock.

His face began to pale, a guttural groan sounding in his throat. He turned his head to the side, and as he did blood began to spill over his lips and dribble down his chin. A tan hand holding a knife moved under his jaw and pressed the knife into the side of his jugular. Following the line of his jaw, the knife slit open Marcus' throat, spilling blood down his uniform.

Carol's eyes widened in shock, her hands coming to her face as she watched her father be murdered right on the screen before her very eyes.

The view screen panned back, revealing a man standing just to the left of the admiral's chair. He wore a black turtle neck, with black pants and a black trench coat. He had black hair, tanned golden skin and bright bottle green eyes. He stood around six foot and was obviously all muscle. In his hand he held an extremely sharp looking knife. He stared at the screen emotionlessly.

Around, the corpses of the entire bridge crew for the opposing ship lay in waste. Marcus had obviously been so worried about contacting his daughter; he hadn't noticed his bridge crew being murdered. Or slaughtered, as it were.

The man made no moved to hide his face, his frame or anything about himself or the crime. He simply stared, unflinchingly, at the bridge crew of the Enterprise, who stared back in horror.

He, the man, looked from Carol's weeping face, to Kirk's horrified face. He smirked slightly, "Well, hello there, Captain." He motioned with the bloodied knife, "I believe you have a few things that I want."

* * *

AN: I'm back... couldn't last a week. Yup... new fic. I'm excited! Please, tell me what you think so far! Kisses to everyone who followed me from "Slaughter" to here! Also, just so everyone is clear, this fic is dedicated to WALTER DASH. It is because of you that I even thought of this. Thank you! NOW GIMME COOKIES!


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk stared, dumbfounded at the man on the view screen, before clearing his throat uncertainly, "W-what do you want?" He glanced around to his crew, hoping he wouldn't have to do anything to them. The man was obviously dangerous, judging by the way he took out an entire crew of Star Fleet trained officers without breaking a sweat.

"Well, Captain," the man said, smirking, "I believe you have my husband, for starters."

"Husband," Kirk asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm…not… sure what you're talking about."

"Khan," the man breathed, looking past Kirk.

Kirk turned around to see Khan standing behind him, with one of his security officer's weapons, and Bones standing in front of him looking thoroughly annoyed. He smirked at Kirk, only to look at the view screen with softened features. His harsh lines all changed to soft curves, his angry eyes didn't hold the rage as they looked to the man on the view screen. He shoved Bones forward, who growled, but walked toward the screen.

"My love," Khan said, "I knew you would come."

The other man smiled, slightly, "Of course I did, Khan, you are my other half," his expression hardened as he addressed Kirk, "As I said, you have a few things I want. The torpedoes, all of them, and Khan. I want them on this ship. Now."

Kirk glanced around, looking for Spock, seeing him, who nodded back to him. He made his decision, closing his eyes, sighing, before turning back to the screen, "I don't negotiate with murderers."

The man quirked an eyebrow before smirking harder. His smirk didn't ring of anything good. In fact, he seemed to glow with… evil. It was almost radiating off of him. He then closed his eyes and disappeared from the view screen with a loud _crack!_ The bridge crew looked at the screen in shock. How was that even possible?

Another loud _crack!_ And the man appeared directly on the bridge. He was behind all of them, forcing most of the crew to turn to face him. He stood behind Spock, a hand braced in his hair pulling harshly, the knife held tightly against his throat. Kirk could see the red blood from Marcus beginning to mix with the green blood that was falling from the thin cut the knife was causing. Kirk felt his stomach lurch.

The man smirked, "Shall I destroy your Mister Spock, instead of negotiating." He jerked Spock's hair, causing the half-Vulcan to gasp, "Or, will you give me what I want?" He didn't loosen his grip at all.

Kirk eyed the knife, and Spock, who was unable to do anything but stare at his Captain. Attacking the man would be stupid, he might kill Spock by reflex. '_Keep them talking,_' he thought. That was what they trained, right?

"What are you going to do when you get the things you want," Kirk asked, his hands shaking.

"Does it matter?" The man responded, raising an eyebrow at the stupid question.

"We," came Sulu's voice, "we have no transport capabilities." He raised his hands in surrender and slowly stood. "We can't help you."

"Fortunately, ours will be fully functional," Khan's voice sounded as he used the doctor as a shield to walk closer to the cloaked man. The man noticed this and moved to Khan's direction.

When they were finally touching, the other man smirked harder. Khan kicked Bones away and there was a final loud cracking noise and Khan, the man, and Spock disappeared. Kirk quickly turned to the view screen to see all three appear on the opposing ship.

The black haired man used the butt of his knife to hit Spock on the side of the head, causing him to fall. The two men faced the view screen. One pale and angry Khan glaring at the bridge crew; the other aristocratic and beautiful stranger who was able to disappear and reappear through space.

"Drop your shields," the other man said.

"If I do," Kirk said, looking at Spock, who was bleeding from his hair, "I have no guarantee you won't destroy my ship."

"Well," the man said, yanking back Spock's hair, causing him to groan, "let's play this out _logically_, shall we?" He fiddled with the knife, "Firstly, I will kill your first officer, to demonstrate my resolve," he eyed Spock thoughtfully, "and if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

Kirk started at what the man said, looking at him with shocked eyes. But, they had done nothing to him. Technically, they hadn't done anything to Khan and he was threatening him? Granted, he didn't just give in to the demands, but who killed so heartlessly?

Apparently, this man.

"If you destroy our ship," Spock ground out, "you will also destroy yours and Khan's people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive," the man said, pulling Spock's hair and forcing him into a kneeling position, "ours does not. I will target your life support systems, located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates," he looked back down to Spock, after jerking his hair to have him look at him, "I will walk over your cold corpses to recover our people.", he glared hard to Kirk, "Now, shall we begin?" Khan was looking to the man, who claimed to be his husband, with absolute admiration. His eyes sparkled, though with love or lust, it was unclear.

Kirk looked at the man, his eyes wide with shock. They could do that? Just kill all of these people? He looked around his bridge, afraid of what would happen to them, knowing they were wondering the same thing as he. Were the torpedoes worth their lives? He had just emotionlessly killed all the people on the bridge they now stood, so it shouldn't surprise Kirk, now that he thought about it.

"Will you," Kirk said, gaining his voice back, though it was strained with fear, "guarantee that you won't kill my people or destroy my ship, if I do?"

The man considered what he was saying, tilting his head, looking deep in thought. He didn't glance to Khan, but Kirk could see his face and knew that while he would never want to kill people like Khan did, they both understood that their crews, their families, were everything.

"I suppose it depends, Captain," the man said, "on how fast you lower your shields, Captain."

Kirk took a shuddering breath, before nodding to Sulu.

When the shields were lowered, Khan ran to the panel. "I see all seventy-two torpedoes in their tubes," he looked to the other man.

"A wise choice, Captain," the man said, nodding to Khan who beamed them over to their ship.

Khan looked at the screen, confirming that all of the torpedoes were, indeed, theirs. Both smiled at one another. They had their people back.

"Thank you, Captain Kirk," the man said, turning back to the view screen.

"I have fulfilled your terms," Kirk said, "now, please, release my First Officer."

The man looked down at Spock, who was rigidly kneeling at his feet. He smirked, hard, before turning back to the view screen. His hand tightened on Spock's hair again, causing a cry to come from Spock's mouth. He lifted Spock completely from the floor, let go of his hair, brought his leg up and kicked him in the spine to watch him fall.

"I don't think so, Captain," he said, looking at the now thoroughly pissed off Kirk, "you see, when I said for you to lower your shields, it was with the hesitant agreement that I wouldn't attack your ship, or kill your people." He turned to Khan briefly, who smiled and came to stand beside the man. "However, returning your First Officer was never actually part of that agreement."

Kirk's eye widened at what the man was saying. He wasn't going to return Spock. What was he going to do to him?

"Now, I won't be attacking your ship, nor its people," he suddenly became angry, "however, the people of Earth are an entirely different matter. You see, Admiral Marcus didn't just awaken Khan not realizing what he was doing." He brought his hand to Khan's face, causing the man to look to him, both smiling, "He awoke the Darkness." They stared into each other's for only a moment, before the other man turned back to the view screen, "My name is Harry Potter, Captain Kirk. And I am the Darkness." He smirked at Kirks face filled with anxiety, "The Darkness is coming. Earth will stand no chance."

The view screen went blank.

* * *

AN: Chapter 2 and now to bed! I will have all of you know, this is not going to be a happy, pretty, funloving story! This will be pretty dark, although a happy ending may occur. Happy for who, it's hard to say. Please leave cookies! They give me drive!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: WARNING! SCHMEXYNESS! SMUT! WHATEVER YOU CALL PORN...!

* * *

Spock was pushed into the brig. The cell was large, able to hold at least six other people. There was a bed, an area to replicate food, even a small computer he could use. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself. He turned back to his captors as the force field closed behind him, both of whom were smirking at him, darkly. He stared back, stoically.

"You are really going to attack Earth," he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Most of those people are innocent."

Potter rolled his eyes, "Innocent. Who decides these things? Mister Spock, most people are guilty of something, it all depends on what."

Spock didn't know how to respond to that statement, so he chose to ignore it. "And, the children."

"Most children," Khan said, "are as heartless and guilty as their parents, just ask any bullied child."

Spock was unable to hide his horror at what he said. "But, they are children!" He ran to the force field.

Potter rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't get your Star Fleet issued panties in a twist, Mister Spock. We wouldn't kill children." He saw Spock calm slightly, "No, we have much bigger and important fish to fry. Mainly, Star Fleet."

With that, they both turned and left him in the brig, alone.

)page break(

They entered the Captain's Quarter's. Khan had designed the entire ship, including the Captain's Quarter's. He had obviously designed this area with a couple in mind. The room was designed elegantly with a couch, loveseat, and coffee table, all black. The kitchen lead off to the left, filled with a fridge, stove and sink and black cabinets next to a simple dining table. The bedroom was to the right.

Without glancing back, Harry walked straight into the bedroom, removing his trench coat and turtle neck. Khan followed behind, not bothering with lifting his clothing, but rather ripping his shirt down the middle. He felt a ripple of lust rush through him when he entered the bedroom and saw Harry reclining on the bed completely naked. He groaned when Harry lifted the hand from behind his head and began rubbing his arousal.

"Harry," he said, tugging his slacks, only to feel an instant cold when he realized both his slacks and his boxer briefs were vanished. He smirked back to his husband. "It has been too long, my love."

Harry nodded, "Nearly three hundred years."

Khan moved to the bed and began to crawl up Harry's body. "I have missed you every second." He rubbed his own hard cock against Harry's. The other man groaned, tilting his head back with his eyes clenched shut. "I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me for three hundred more." He leaned down, licking the straining chord of Harry's neck, hearing him hiss, and then bit his neck.

Harry's entire body tensed up at the feel of his teeth sinking into his skin. Harry's strong hands crept up his back, his nails scraping, then he was gripping at the muscles of Khan's back. He spread his legs, inviting Khan in between them. Their erections brushed together, causing both men to moan, Khan lifted his mouth from Harry's neck.

He swept his hand down to finger the quivering pucker. With no lubrication, he pushed in, feeling Harry shudder. He twisted the digit in and out of the large man, before adding another finger. He scissored, trying to open his husband as much as possible. But, the tightness was too much, driving Khan into frenzy as he pushed into Harry, still with no lubrication.

Harry, however, didn't seem to care as he wantonly bowed his back and moaned. Khan relished in the feeling of the tightness washing over him, Harry in the fullness. They had both been asleep for far too long. Setting a rough and fast pace, Khan moved with precise thrusts that hit Harry directly in the prostate.

Pleasure began to spark through him, and Harry felt himself begin to hiss Khan's name. The sound was one that Khan was only too familiar with, and he knew that Harry was screaming his name in the snake language. The thought that he could cause such pleasure in Harry that he would forget common Terran made Khan thrust faster, and harder. He, Khan, began to grunt with effort, the pleasure building in his spine.

"Yes," Khan said, licking the shell of Harry's ear, "yes. Oh, my love… Ungh, Harry! Feel me, my love? Do you feel the pain?" Khan thrust especially hard at the word, "Feel the pleasure. Yes… whom do you belong? Who can give you this?" He reached between them and began to pull at Harry's cock. "Who, Harry?"

"You… ah!" Harry shouted, pulling at the muscles on Khan's back, "You! Khan… Oh, Merlin, I love you!" He began pulling so hard, Khan felt the muscles tear from his bone and his skin break and begin to bleed, but he didn't notice. All he noticed was that Harry was writhing, moaning, and hissing beneath him.

When Harry came, it was a surprise to both parties. The sudden pressure around his cock, the jerking of the body below him and the ripping of skin was like fire everywhere and caused Khan to lose himself in sensations. He squirted his seed within Harry, watching Harry's own pleasure filled face become content.

He pulled out, looked between them and smirked. Harry was always a messy person. He leaned down and licked his chest. '_Mmm_,' Khan thought, '_perfection.' _ He licked his lips as he met Harry's eyes. He had needed Harry at this moment, just as Harry had needed him.

Now, they had a job to do. A duty to their people.

)page break(

After they dressed and were walking back to the cargo hold, Harry suddenly stopped. He turned in a full circle, before stopping completely.

"Harry," Khan said, looking at his husband, bewildered. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer, instead he simply apparated. Khan raised a brow, staring at the empty space that once was occupied by Harry. Harry appeared back to him, but he returned with someone.

The man was shorter than both Harry and Khan, with wispy brown hair parted to the side. He had wide brown eyes, pale skin and was wearing a grey Star Fleet issued jump suit. The very jumpsuit issued to the _Vengeance._ Khan, however, knew of every man who would be assigned to the ship and this man was not one of them. Especially if Harry had gone to capture him personally.

"Who are you," Khan demanded.

"I-I… I'm from engineering," the man responded, voicing a Scottish brogue. "I was just doing some standard…." His eyes widened when he saw Khan begin to advance, "maintenance… uh… work?"

"Are you stating," Khan growled, "or asking?"

"I-I-I," the man stuttered, "Uh… Yes?"

Harry rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "You're from the _Enterprise_?"

"Yep," the man answered instantly, eyes turning from the menacing looking Khan to the slightly kinder looking Harry. "Please don' kill me, I'm jus' the Chief of Engineering who recently resigned 'is post and was sent here by James Tiberius Kirk for only God knows what reason, I don' want to die, I have… well, not a lot to live for, but Keenser would be very upset if I didn' make it home for dinner Saturday, 'cause he's bringing a date, not that I believe 'im, mind yeh, but I wouldnah be a good friend if I didn' at least humor 'im, and I tend to ramble when I'm terrified…." He looked between the two larger men, "Please don't kill me."

Harry was full on smirking at the man, while Khan had raised his eyebrow in amusement. They glanced at each other, silently communicating to one another, before turning back to the Scott.

"Your name," Khan asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, sir," the man squeaked out, his hands up in surrender.

Khan smirked harder, grabbing him by the lapel, and dragging him down the hall to the cargo hold. Time for a little fun, he thought as an equally amused Harry followed behind. They entered the cargo hold, observing that Scott was sweating profusely. Khan walked up one of the torpedoes, pulling open the detonation panel.

"Hey," Scott said, suddenly, "I recognize those! I wouldnah sign off on them and let them brought aboard the _Enterprise_. I told the Cap'n that they were bad news." He looked between the two men, suddenly losing his voice. "Uh… they are yours, huh?"

Harry nodded, his eyebrow raised. "Yes, Lieutenant, they are."

Scott gulped, "Uh…." He looked to Khan, who stared back blankly. "What… are we goin' to do with 'em?"

Khan smirked; he entered in the deactivation code, which caused the torpedo to open completely. Inside, revealed the cryogenically frozen man. He turned to the Scottish man.

"Can you repeat this code?" Khan asked, walking over to another torpedo and entering in the code.

The Scott looked nervous, but nodded, sweating still.

"Good," Khan motioned to the others, "begin. If you mess up, if you cause the death of one of our people, I will torture you in ways you will only ever dream of."

Scott nodded again; he walked over to a group of torpedoes and began entering in the sequences.

When the job was finished, and all of the torpedoes were opened, Khan showed Scott how to open the cryo-tubes. Harry and Khan began the difficult task of awakening all seventy-two members of their crew.

* * *

AN: So, chapter 3. With smut. Yes, my love for you all reigns supreme. GIMME COOKIES!... Sorry! I have review tourettes. Anywho, I've no clue how this will end, no clue if there will be any SHOCKERS! We'll have to see how your reviews go. I do know there will be more smut in this one than the other one. There will also be some gore in the next chapter, so if you get qeazy easy, skip over the bloody shit. Also, can I get a "hellz yeah" to Walter Dash for asking for this fic?! And... yeah... GIMME COOKIES BITCHES! Ahem... love!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: WARNING! GRAPHIC GORE AND MAJOR (SORT OF) CHARACTER DEATH!

* * *

"_This certainly is a waste of time," Khan commented, taking a sip of wine. He glanced over to his friend and advisor, Enna. She wore a simple dress, black, that was elegant and sophisticated. She had also insisted that he wear a tuxedo. He hated it. It was too tight in the neck, too tight in the shoulders, too form fitting in the groin area. He swore she only had him wear it to make him look practically naked._

"_It is only," Enna said, "a waste of time if you let it be, my lord." She didn't even look up to him, as her eyes swept over the room. They stood near the head table, appearing to socialize and be relaxed at the party. _

_The party was to celebrate Khan's rise to power. He had recently been elected by the other augments to expand their territory, meaning he now ruled over the entirety of China, to the wests of India down the tips of Cambodia. His reign was vast and they were soon expanding to Japan and even westward to Iraq. He was ready, as well. Though the peace amongst his new peoples were raising conflict. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd already sent enough militia that it shouldn't be a problem, but it still was._

_However, for tonight, he would enjoy his wine. The party was in full swing, with people dancing, talking, and laughing. They all were acting as though they hadn't a care in the world. They didn't. Khan did. _

"_Stop that," Enna said, glaring at him, "you are thinking too much about work." She motioned to the people in the ball room, "Enjoy the party, Khan."_

_He rolled his eyes, looking away from her when he saw him. The man wore a black tuxedo that was tailored almost like a second skin. His black hair was boyish and short, but it looked as though he had just taken a romp in the sack. He was taller than those around him, standing a six foot one, and he had what was obviously a muscular, but somehow lithe, build. He had a squared jaw line, a straight nose and fuckable lips. The most piercing thing about him was his eyes. His beautiful eyes were a bright bottle green. There were staring right at him. Khan felt himself gulp in hunger when the man smirked at him._

_Khan set his wine glass down and began to move forward. The other man, however, didn't. He stayed where he was, watching him. When he reached him, after bypassing several female and male admirers wanting his attention, he smiled charmingly._

"_Hello," Khan said, looking him directly in the eye, almost challengingly._

"_Hello," the man replied his voice heavy with British accent, but no backing down from the challenge. He gazed back at Khan with an almost teasing glint. He shifted closer to Khan. _

_The orchestra began, creating a tango melody, and Khan held out his hand. The other man accepted it, and Khan lead him to the dance floor. After they had begun dancing, sensually close and provocatively slow, Khan turned his head and pressed his nose into the man's neck. He smelled like spices and power. Khan wanted every drop this man had to offer. Khan could only wonder, with the foot work and body movements, how the man would look under him, writhing in pleasure._

"_You," Khan said, "have my attention."_

_The man raised an eyebrow, smirked, and then spun around Khan, still holding his hand, but lifting his leg and provocatively rubbing it between Khans. He then spun back around to Khans front, pressing flushed against Khan._

"_How have I," the man said, "A simple Lord from England, captured the attention of the most powerful man in Asia?" _

_Khan dipped him, "Simple?" He licked his lips, "I don't think there is a simple thing about you."_

_The man quirked an eyebrow as he was lifted and released his hold on Khan. He stepped away from the dictator. "There isn't, my lord."_

_Khan took the man's hand and led him to the high table. He pulled out a chair and then sat down, very closely, next to him. He gazed at the man who had captured his attention. No one had been able to do that before with just a simple glance. Certainly when others had done something interesting or spectacular for him, or his people, he had taken notice. But none had simply glanced his way and had him starstruck. _

"_You are not an augment," Khan said, raising his glass to sip the wine. The man responded with a tilt of the head, but nodded. "So, what are you?"_

_The man smiled, "Temptation."_

_Khan quirked an eyebrow, "Indeed. What is your name, temptation?"_

"_Does it matter?" The man responded. He leaned forward, his gaze never leaving Khans._

"_I suppose it doesn't," Khan said, "I just would like to know whose name I'll be moaning later." He raising a hand and placed it on the dark haired man's thigh, "If you would prefer anonymous sex, I'll allow it."_

_The man lifted his chin, "Do you sincerely think me so easy that I'll have sex with you only hours after meeting you, Lord Khan?"_

_Khan didn't bat an eyelash at the question, "I wouldn't, if I had not felt your hardness pressed ever so flush up against mine as we were dancing."_

_The man didn't look shocked, nor did he look insulted. He simply stared at him, his green eyes boring into Khan's bright blue ones. Khan didn't continue, simply allowed the stare down. He would win, he knew. He would have this man below him, above him, fucking him and being fucked by him. He would be with this man, and nothing would stop him. He would keep him, perhaps, as a pleasure toy or a mate. Who knew? They might perfect male pregnancy and then this man could bare him perfect children. All it will take is some… persuasion on Khan's part. _

"_Lord Khan," the man finally said, his eyes leaving his finally, "perhaps you should know why I am here, to begin with."_

"_Donations," Khan asked, not really caring for the topic switch. He looked away from the exotic man to sip more wine._

"_No," the man shook his head, "I'm here, Lord Khan, to kill you."_

)page break(

Entering the brig, Harry watched as Kol escorted Scott into the same holding cell as Commander Spock.

"Mister Scott," Spock said, his eyebrow raised in question, though his face gave no emotion.

Scott entered the cell with no fight, his head hung in some shame, and he wouldn't meet Spock's eye.

"What have you done to him," Spock glared to Harry.

"'Done to him'?" Harry asked, "I haven't done anything to him, Mister Spock." He nodded to Kol, who stepped back from the now closed cell. "Mister Spock, we haven't killed him. Is that not a kindness enough?"

Spock moved to Scott's side, touching his shoulder in comfort. "Mister Scott, are you injured?"

Scott shook his head, "No, Commander. I am uninjured." But, he said this quietly, his eyes still facing the ground.

Harry observed the two, noting that while they were comrades, they didn't appear to be close. However, Spock was obviously concerned for him. He wondered if the same would be said if he had brought in any other member of the _Enterprise_. Or Star Fleet for that matter.

"I'll leave you two," Harry said, gesturing to Kol, "and Mister Spock?" Spock looked up to Harry, "You may access any necessary information on the computer, there. However, be aware, all information is catalogued, and processed to the Captain of the vessel." With that he turned and left, with Kol following behind.

)page break(

Harry walked onto the bridge, nodding to Enna, who stood stationed next to Khan's Captain's chair.

"Khan," Harry said, he looked to the observation screen. The _Enterprise_ was still hovering in space, although it appeared they were attempting to reach Star Fleet, if the scanners were correct. "What are we going to do with them?"

Khan looked like he was thinking of something terrible, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. "We could," he finally said, causing all of the people who had gathered on the bridge to look to him, "Invite them to join us."

Harry frowned at him, looking confused, before smirking back at his husband. "Why, Lord Khan that would be almost… too devious."

Khan looked back to Harry, "No, Lord Potter, it would be absolutely evil." He stood, walked to his husband and pulled him flush to his body, "Positively evil," he whispered, before capturing his husband's mouth in a fierce kiss.

)page break(

_Khan gripped the table spread, practically ripping it. He narrowed his eyes to the man, who stared back unafraid. Khan knew his glare could cause almost everyone to wet themselves in fear. Why wasn't this man afraid?_

_Unimpressed, the man raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to scare me? That look you're giving me, right now?"_

_Khan glared harder at the man, who still looked so fuckable, it was retarded. "Well," he motioned to the man, "are you going to make your move, sir?"_

_The man scoffed, then laughed, "Please, Lord Khan, give me more credit. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."_

_Khan opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again. He pulled in some air, "Then, why didn't you?"_

_The man flexed his fingers, "Because, you have also caught my attention."_

_Khan rolled his eyes, "Have I?"_

_The man smiled, "Indeed." He then stood abruptly, raising a knife that Khan was unaware the man had. He threw it behind Khan. _

_Khan heard a grunt and a thud. Upon turning around he saw a man, dressed completely head to toe in black, fallen to the ground. The knife that the man had thrown was sticking out of his mouth. Blood was spilling from his mouth and from underneath him. The body was twitching still. In the dead man's hand was a pistol. Khan turned back to the man, and then realized the entire room had gone silent. This man had either saved his life, or created the ruse to get into his good graces. _

"_Bitch, Potter," someone near them shouted. They both turned to see a red headed man holding a stick. He also wore a tuxedo, but the stick was pointed solely at Khan. His blue eyes glared between the two men. "You were supposed to kill him, not save him!" He lifted his hand. "_Crucio!"

_The man, Potter, stood in front of Khan just as the redheads stick poured out some kind of electricity. The electricity hit Potter dead center of the chest, causing him to tense up. His entire body was shaking with effort. Many people had jumped back when the electricity hit Potter. Khan had wanted to move closer, but Enna had grabbed his arm to stop him. This man, Potter, was attempting to save him from something Khan truly didn't understand. He was obviously in excruciating pain. What was the man doing to him? This couldn't be explained with science. No stick should be able to spout electricity! Then, Khan realized that he was seeing something impossible. And Khan couldn't believe his eyes. What were these people?_

_Potter lifted his hand, slowly, shakingly and pointed it palm open to the redhead. "Ron, s-stop," he hissed through clenched teeth. But, the red head glared to Potter. "Ron, p-please don't m-make me do this!" Ron gave no move to stop, in fact he shoved harder with his electricity, even going so far as to step closer. Finally, Potter appeared to have had enough. "_Sectumsempra!" _Potter shouted, slashing his hand down diagonally. _

_As if a sword or knife were in Potter's hand, a long and jagged gash appeared on Ron's face, starting just below his eye and veering down to underneath his Adam's apple. The electricity from the stick stopped and Ron's eyes grew wide, his hand rushing up to his face then his throat. Blood spouted from his from the wound instantly, spilling to the floor and down his clothing and even some on to Potter. Evidently, the gash had lacerated the oculi muscle, the one that held the eyeball in. His blue eye suddenly spilled from the socket. Still, the blood poured from his cut and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Soon, his skin was even darker red than his hair and when he opened his mouth nothing but gurgles and blood came out. He slowly sank to the floor, a soft squishing noise slicing through the air as he landed, his blue eyes dimming, and with one last glare to Potter he crumbled. _

_Potter was shaking, head to toe, before sighing a deep sigh, of relief or sorrow, Khan was unsure. He didn't know who this man was to Potter, but if the glare was anything to go by, they knew each other well. Potter could be grieving for the loss of his friend. Or he could be rejoicing for the fall of his enemy. He turned back to Khan, his face stoic, but his eye alit with a fire. They were dancing, almost twinkling with delight, as he looked Khan up and down, and Khan realized it was lust in his eyes that made them dance. And, he also realized Potter was covered in blood. As Ron had been only feet away from them, much of the blood had ended up cover his tuxedo. It was down his chest and staining his arms and hands. He looked magnificent. His hair was still trouseled, and his face was untouched, but that could be fixed, now that he thought about it. Khan sucked in a breath to keep from taking him, there and now._

"_Harry Potter," the man said, "at your service."_

* * *

AN: No smut in this one, most because there will be smut in the next one. However, Harry killed Ron. I'm not sure if I really ever liked Ron. I know I didn't like the idea of Harry marrying Ginny. It was a little too Oedipus Complex for my tastes. But, meh, to each his own. So, I'm wondering if any of you would like to take a jab at what would've made Scotty get all shook up. It isn't really a shocker, but it is kind of... shocking, I think? I dunno! Leave me a REVIEW and tell me what you think! ALSO! I would like to say that in the next chapter, after obtaining permission, I am going to be using an idea based on another authors idea. I have, again, gotten permission and refuse to take crap for it. The author will be sited and thanked for the use of their work. I just don't want flames for plagiarizing when that isn't what happened. Thank you! GIMME COOKIES!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: WARNING! GRAPHIC GORE AND SMUT! THERE IS BLOODY SMUT IN THIS! DO NOT READ IF SQUEAMISH!

* * *

Spock sat next to Scotty, who continued to stare at the floor. His eyes never wavered, his hands didn't unclench, and his body didn't relax. Spock didn't understand what had happened. He could see that, physically, Scotty was unharmed. But, that didn't account for mentally. Unfortunately, human minds were often very chaotic after a traumatic experience. Attempting a mind meld could be dangerous. Still, Scotty wasn't speaking of the incident. And, he might not for months, even years, to come. How was Spock going to help Scotty?

"_You may access any necessary information on the computer, there."_

Harry Potter had practically insisted he look to see what had happened. But, as Spock approached the computer, he couldn't help but feel trepidation. What had happened?

The computer started up, inquiring about his need. "Computer," he stated, "bring up all video feeds involving Khan and Harry Potter from the last three hours."

The computer beeped, then began to pull up security logs. Seven in total appeared on the screen. The first three were of them simply walking down corridors, them standing in the bridge and then entering Captain's Quarters. There was a time lapse before they exited the quarters, both looking disheveled. They ended up gathering Scotty, from what appeared to be the Engineering Room. They then escorted him to the cargo bay where they were holding the torpedoes.

After forcing Scotty to help open the torpedoes, then opening the cryogenic tubes, everyone was awakened. All seventy-two tubes opened to seventy-two people, who would wake moments later and stand up, a bit disoriented, and they would then rejoice.

Scotty was standing near Potter, as they both watched the group of augments acclimate themselves. They began to form a circle around Khan, who was speaking to them all. When Spock prompted audio, the computer beeped.

"Audio limited," it said.

"Understood," Spock replied, "continue with initial request."

The sound was limited, but Spock soon realized it was because of all of the people speaking.

"My people," Khan said, raising his voice over them, the sound dimmed, but didn't diminish. "We have been adrift for nearly three hundred years! We were in exile. We were forced from our homes by our own creators; by the very people who made us to rule them!" People were getting angry, and supporting him. They were shouting in encouragement. Spock noticed Harry looked on with an almost proud look. "We must take back that, which is rightfully ours! Admiral Marcus was going to destroy all of us, for the sake of some war that we were not even aware of, let alone a part of!" He turned in circle, "But, if we take our place, back upon Earth, we will rid the galaxy of the Klingons. And then, we will destroy any race which is not worthy of existing! We will be gods to the insects!"

Nearly the entire group shouted in agreement, causing the audio to squeal in objection.

However, there was one who didn't. A man who stood in the front. He stood with his arms crossed, glaring angrily at Khan. His blonde hair swept passed his face and his brown eyes stared daggers at Kahn. His tanned skin, almost too tanned, stood out prominently. He glared with all of his might, and when the crowd died down, he stepped forward.

The audio filtered out the beginning of what he was saying, leaving only, "…will lead us, Khan? You?!" The man scoffed, turning back to the people. "Who decided that we should choose exile in the first place? Who was such a poor leader," he turned back to glare heavily at Khan, who stood staring at him, "that we were unable to fight back, and we were forced onto that forsaken ship? We were in sleep for three hundred years! Why, Khan?" He waved his arms dramatically, "Because you thought it such a good idea to go into space. We went into space, hoping to awaken to a time of peace! And now we must fight a war!" He pointed accusingly at Khan, "We shouldn't have to fight some pathetic alien race for peace, Khan!" He motioned to everyone around him, "We shouldn't ha-"

Suddenly, a knife blade was jutting from his throat. The man stumbled, clutching his neck, as blood sprayed from it. He turned his wide eyes to see Harry standing directly behind him, staring back at him, stoically. The blood poured from his wound and managed to spurt out onto Khan, and Harry, before Khan spun around and kicked the knife at the back of his neck, effectively severing the spinal cord completely and causing the man to fall and die.

"Freedom and peace must be won," Khan said, turning his glare to the rest of the group. None of his people seemed afraid of him. No, their fear was directed to Harry. Obviously, they feared him quite a bit. "The price of freedom and peace is the lives of those whom are willing to sacrifice themselves for it. I was will to sacrifice myself for your freedom, my people." He brought his hands to his chest, "I sacrificed everything for your lives. Now, please," he continued, "do me the honor of returning the favor."

The crowd was silent, but only for a moment. Suddenly, they all began cheering, agreeing, rejoicing. Yes, they all screamed, we would sacrifice ourselves for our freedom and peace! Khan smiled at them all, and then he began ordering them all to either quarters, which they would find on deck twenty, or to the bridge. As they turned and left, Spock noted three staying behind.

Two men, both burly, and a woman. Scotty was also left, but then he hadn't been ordered to do anything. No guarantees what would happen to him should he just leave. Harry reached down and lifted the knife from the dead man's throat. Although the audio was filtered, Spock heard a distinctive thud, meaning the body had lifted, and then fallen.

Spock watched, in disgust, as Harry gazed at the blade, covered in red blood. He lifted it to his face, his eyes suddenly meeting Khan's, as he licked the blood off one side of the knife. Khan's eyes never left Harry's as he stepped forward, grasped Harry's hand that held the knife, and licked the other half.

"The blood of our enemy's," Khan said, pressing his forehead to Harry's.

"The fruit of our salvation," Harry responded, pressing his lips to Khan's. Their mouths simply touched, momentarily, before their lips opened. Spock could clearly see their tongues mingle, both red with blood, and they clutched each other as if one would disappear.

He saw, now, what had shaken up Scotty, as the transmission ended. These two men were mentally compromised. More so, as were the people whom they had just awoken. They had killed a fellow comrade, one of their own people, in cold blood, simply because he disagreed. And, now, they were planning on attempting to conquer the Earth. Spock had no doubt they could do, either. With Harry's abilities, Khan's genius, and the _Vengeance_, Spock was certain they would succeed.

)page break(

Khan hailed the _Enterprise_. They were answered immediately. James Tiberius Kirk sat in his Captain's Chair, much like Khan was, but instead of smirking, Kirk was glaring. Khan still has his FO, and that pissed Kirk off, to no end.

"Yes, Khan," he seethed, "can we assist you, or do you plan on giving me back my First Officer?"

Khan quirked a brow, "How quaint," he said, tilting his head, "you are in no position to be impertinent, Captain," he glanced to Harry.

In return, Harry nodded back. He stepped closer to the screen, gaining the attention of the Captain and her crew. The mistrust in his eyes shone like a beacon in the dark, and this is just what Khan needed.

"Captain," Khan continued, causing Kirk's eyes to swivel back to him, "were you aware that we also have your Chief of Engineering on board?"

Kirk's eyes widened, giving Khan all the answer he needed. He considered Kirk carefully, knowing that they had failed to contact Star Fleet, and knowing it would be at least another few hours before another ship arrived and saw them stranded. Kirk had no means of escape, no means of transport, and no means of other communications. They were, for lack of a better word, hopeless.

"Have you…" Kirk gripped the hand rests on his chair.

Khan took a moment to answer, allowing him to squirm. "Mister Scott," he said, pausing for effect, "is being held in our brig, with Mister Spock. He is in quite a bit of shock, I think, after seeing how easily I and my husband, take away life. I don't think he expected me to kill one of my own people." He shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly, "You win some; you lose some, as they say."

Kirk's eyes were wide in shock, or perhaps disgust. Khan didn't care, at the moment. He continued, "I have a proposition for you, Captain," he said, raising a bloodied hand to his face, sure that Kirk would zero in on the blood. "Join me, and my people, and we won't kill all of you. Just… some."

Kirk started at the sentence, "How is that a proposition? Or even fair? And why the fuck would I join you?" He glared at Khan, "How about this: leave us the fuck alone and we'll do the same for you!"

Khan raised a brow, "Kirk, let us make one thing clear," he stood, "this isn't a negotiation. You will either join me, and my people, or die. All of you will die," he motioned his hand, "and the ones we deem worthy will live." He stepped forward, "At least this way, some will survive, Kirk. And, you know how this is supposed to go… The needs of many… the needs of few…." He smiled coyly, "Well, I'm sure you can figure out what happens."

Kirk stared at Khan incredulously. "What happened to you not attacking my ship, or it's people?" He demanded.

Khan gazed back at Kirk, unimpressed, "That, my dear _Captain_," he spat the word, "was before you sent your Chief Engineer to my ship to sabotage it. That, _Captain_, was before you asked dear Scotty to shut down my power," he smirked as the color on Kirks face paled, "oh yes, I know all about that, Captain. You honestly think, truly, that I don't know exactly what happens on my ship?" He scoffed, stepping closer to the view screen, "What kind of a Captain doesn't know everything that happens on their ship?" He whispered the last part, staring deep into Kirk's glaring eyes. "Do you really deserve to be Captain, Kirk?" He smirked harder. "Especially when there are enemies standing right behind you?"

Kirk's eyes widened as he spun around and came face to face with Harry. "Hello there, Captain." He pulled out a knife, and brought it to Jim's throat. "I think it's time you made a decision."

)page break(

Kirk watched in horror as his security officers were slaughtered by Khan's men. All of them wielding knives and resisting phazer attacks. They were all stabbed, slit, gutted and broken. Still, he held still as the knife pressed closer to his jugular. He looked into Harry's beautiful face. How could someone so beautiful be so… evil? Why did Harry choose this life?

He winced as the knife blade breached the skin. He felt a trickle of blood slide down his throat. Harry's eyes watched the drop of blood and Kirk was appalled to see lust flash through them. Harry got off on blood?

"Now, Captain," Khan said, Kirk glanced back behind him, "decision time. Do I make you watch as all of your people are slaughter before your very eyes, only to save you for last? Or, do you surrender, sparing a vast majority of your crew, and your own life? Either way, I get what I want."

"And," he said, though carefully as the knife did not relieve any pressure for him to speak, "what is that?"

"I get a second ship to enter my Fleet." Khan said, his eyes meeting Harry's. "Your choice Captain. You have a Darkness over on your ship. And, the Darkness swallows things whole. I wouldn't test it, if I were you."

Kirk met Harry's eyes, seeing the pupils become blown wide and his iris's disappearing completely. This gave him an almost demonic look and he, Kirk, shivered in fear. What would Harry do if they didn't surrender? Kirk couldn't condemn his _entire_ crew to death. If he could only save some, rather than save none… then he would.

"I-I," he stammered, "I surrender." He sighed, "On behalf of the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ of Star Fleet, I, James Tiberius Kirk, surrender."

"I accept your surrender, Captain," Khan said.

Kirk turned his head to glare at Khan, just as Harry lifted his hand and swung it down to his temple. Then, he only saw black.

)page break(

Khan entered the bridge of the _Enterprise_. It had been very shiny and clean, the last time he saw it. Granted, that had been when he was holding a docto_r hostage._ Now, however, it was covered, literally, in blood. He observed as Harry lifted his hand just as another crewmember of the _Enterprise_ lost their life to their throat being slit.

Harry was quite generous, actually, and gave them a choice in how they died. He offered quick and painless, but also honor less, or bloody and gory, but with great honor. Many were choosing to stay silent, Harry took that as wanting bloody and gory, but some chose the painless route. To which Harry responded with a nod, then with a bright green flash of light, struck them with the _Killing Curse_. It simply amazed Khan how efficient magic was, but still Harry enjoyed the art of killing rather messy like.

He was absolutely breathtaking this way. Covered in the blood of his enemies, Harry's face was partially red from gore. His bright green eyes shone with lust, the second Khan walked through the door. His body was covered with blood, none of it his, and Khan couldn't help but appreciate the work that went into that. Harry had literally slit the throat of so many men and women; his body was dripping with their blood. Khan felt his arousal begin to form.

Harry looked up, the body fell, at his feet and he met Khan's eyes. Without uttering a word, and ignoring the people around him, nearly all of them his own people, though some were the _Enterprise's _people, Khan strutted up to Harry. Gripping his hair, harshly, he pressed against Harry, and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues immediately fought the dance of dominance. Teeth bit, both sides groaning as blood entered their mouths, Khan felt a sting, realizing it was his own lips that bled. His arousal strained in his slacks. Only Harry could do this to him.

Feeling his husbands hands slide up his body, he jerked when his shirt was ripped right down the middle. His pale chest now exposed, he groaned into Harry's mouth as Harry scratched down his body. He pressed into Harry's groin and felt pleasure ripple through him when and answering hardness pressed back. Harry could do anything at this moment, and Khan wouldn't care. Just so long as he didn't quit touching him.

Releasing Harry's mouth he leaned forward and licked his neck. The blood from his enemies making the action that much more depraved and therefore, sweater. Harry moaned, pulling his knife up, and slicing it down his own tunic. The expanse of tanned flesh now presented to Khan made him growl in hunger. The blood had seeped through the clothing and was now clinging to Harry's skin. Khan stared into Harry's lust filled eyes, as he leaned forward and took one of the pert nipples into his mouth. Harry groaned at the contact, and then hissed in pleasure when Khan bit down on the nub. Khan then lifted his fingers and raked his nails down Harry's torso. Bright pink welts appeared, where the nails scratched, and Khan released Harry's nipple. Harry's head was thrown back, his eyes clenched, his lips strained. He was perfection.

When Khan pulled away, Harry opened his eyes and met Khan's. Khan smirked, raising a brow in challenge. Harry responded to the challenge by kicking Khan's feet out from under him. Khan landed hard on his back, only to feel Harry straddle his hips. He thrust up into them, only to have his feet slip. He was lying in blood, he realized, and that only made him harder. He looked back to Harry, who met his gaze with unconditional love.

"Allow me to make this easier, my love," Harry growled out, waving his hand. The body and the blood all disappeared from the floor; though it still clung to Khan and Harry. Good, now he wouldn't slip.

Harry stood, unzipping his slacks, pulling the down and off, along with his boots. He stood naked, in all of his glory, before Khan, and, as a consequence, Khan's and Kirk's crew. But, the two men only saw each other. The rest of them could all go fuck themselves. Khan lifted his hips, pulling his own slacks down, but leaving them on. His hardness bounced against his abdomen, making a fleshy sound. Harry groaned at the sight of him. Lying there, covered in the blood of the enemy, ready to be ridden. Harry was practically leaking with anticipation.

Fuck prep, Harry thought. He kneeled over Khan's hardness and directed it into opening. He preened at the burn, holding tight to Khan's shoulders and Khan's own hands held a death grip on his hips, guiding him down. Both were breathing hard when he was finally fully sheathed inside of Harry. Shaking with pleasure, Harry opened his eyes, meeting Khan's, as he lifted harshly on Khan's cock and then slammed back down, hitting his own prostate dead on.

Khan watched Harry, hardly able to keep his eyes opened, as Harry rode Khan like a whore. And sweet grace, he rode hard. Lifting, then dropping, he made a fast, hard, angry pace. Khan lifted his hips to meet Harry thrust for thrust. Harry lifted his hands from Khan's shoulders, leaning back and braced himself on Khan's knees. This created a new, deeper angle, making Harry's head spin and causing Khan to have to squeeze his eyes close in abandon. Their thrusts became harder, sweat glistened off their bodies, and their breath became shorter.

Khan heard a gasp, causing his eyes to open and to glance to his left. One of his men was bracing a crewmember from the _Enterprise_ against the wall. The woman was attempting to fight off the man, only to be slapped by him. He then reached for under her shirt. Khan, deep in the throes of lust, frowned. What the fuck did Nica think he was doing? He, Khan, turned back to Harry, whose eyes opened at the sound as well. He nodded to Harry, never breaking pace, who smirked. Raising his arm, Harry swung the knife at Nica, hitting him dead center of the spine. This caused Nica to tense up, then to fall, leaving the woman disheveled, but unraped.

Khan groaned at the sight of Harry killing so easily, and thrust up harder. Harry's head was thrown back as he hit Harry's prostate again.

"Uh…" Harry moaned, "Khan! My love," he reached for his own erection, "please, Khan! Please!"

Khan smirked, "Mmm," he smacked Harry's hand away, receiving a glare, "yes, Harry. Beg me for it. Beg me for release. You're mine, you know. " He watched as Harry began to ride him harder and faster than before. His abused prostate being hit again and again, "Beg me, you fucking whore! Beg!"

Harry couldn't take it any longer, "Please, Khan! Please! Please let me come!" He turned his head from side to side, attempting to reach completion.

Khan relished in the sounds and words, "Mine!" Khan growled, thrusting up, "Whose are you, Harry?"

Harry gasped, "Yours!"

Khan smirked, "Yes, my love. Now, come!" He roared in pleasure as Harry's body clenched around him, squirting his semen all over Khan's chest. Khan came mere seconds later, the pressure and squeezing too much. He emptied his seed in Harry's hot, warm, tight channel as Harry collapsed on top of him.

Regain his voice, and his loss of breath, Khan glanced up to the shocked faces of the crew of the _Enterprise. _Some wore mere disgust and shock, others arousal and shock. Khan could care less. His crew knew that displays of sex were an act of dominance. And while, yes he did allow Harry to take him, Harry knew that would only happen in the bedroom. Anytime they were in public, he would be taken and dominated. To his crew, Khan knew, this was very normal.

"Manoco," Khan breathed, still catching his breath as he held Harry close to his chest. One of his crew members stepped forward, nodding in submission, "Dispose of Nica's body. I have no room on my crew for rapists. Then, continue weeding out the undesirables. Harry and I are going back to the _Vengeance. _Alert me when you've finished via communicator only. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Manoco replied.

Khan felt Harry stir, before there was a pulling and a squeezing and they landed back in the Captain's Quarters. Khan smiled as Harry snuggled into Khan's neck, not bothering to get off him nor to pull Khan's cock out.

* * *

AN: Okay, this is officially the longest chapter EVER! Don't get used to this! I promised this for you, and you got it! I hope you love it! I would like to say thank you to ReixGaara for the idea of the smut and for allowing me to shamelessly rip off your idea of sex on the bridge covered in enemy blood! It was because of the fic "A Taste of Savegery" that this scene even existed. To ReixGaara, I hope you enjoy this bit. I hope I didn't butcher your vision. Please read the fic I just mentioned because it's badass and I hope that ReixGaara continues with "Absolute Power". It is a wonderful fic and I realllllly love it. Now, GIVE BOTH OF US AUTHORS COOKIES! TO ME FOR UPDATING THIS MUCH THIS FAST AND TO HER (REIXGAARA) FOR THE AWESOME SMUT IDEA! Thanks to all who REVIEWED in the last fic. You're all awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: WARNING! SLIGHTLY GORY AND SOME TORTURE!

* * *

Jim glanced across the brig to the cell holding Spock. They knew him. They knew him too well. They knew if they put the two men together, they would have escaped by know. There were ten people in each cell. Twenty-one cells in all. People were let out throughout the day, to get exorcise, to speak to some of the auments, to be talked to by Harry or Khan or Enna. There were only around eight people who were brought out for the entire day. It was the medical team. Jim only saw Bones late at night. When he was brought back to the brig.

He worried what were they doing to him. He wasn't in the same cell as Bones, and speaking between brigs meant the guards would go get Harry and he would do… something to them. They had been in the brig for six days now, and every time Harry had to come in to punish them… Jim cringed at the memory.

)page break(

"_You can't stop us from talking to one another," Jim yelled to the guard, who only smirked at him._

_The door to the brig opened and in stepped Harry, who was flanked by two muscular guards. Several of his crew members flinched away from him. He remembered all too well the stories he heard from the others. How he killed their comrades, without remorse, or even emotion. He looked Harry up and down. Harry was about an inch taller than him, and was only slightly more muscular. Still, Jim thought he could take him._

"_Yes," Harry said, "we can. We have few rules in place, Kirk." He walked around the brig. "No fighting, no defecating on others," he glanced knowingly at cell six, "and no talking between cells." He stopped, looking up through the brig, knowing he had the attention of all the prisoners. "Yet, you all seem to forget the last one." He put his hands to his hips, looking intently at Kirk. "You all seem to forget, Kirk here is no longer your Captain. He gave up his right to be called Captain when he surrendered." He smirked at Kirk's face. "Your loyalty, while admirable, is also foolish. He will not lead you to victory. He will not over power us. He will not come up with a plan to save you all. There is no happy ending here." He stepped forward, "Stop trying, Kirk. You've lost."_

"_Nothing is ever lost," Kirk said, cockily. He glanced to his crew members, all of whom looked at him with pride._

_Harry raised a brow. "You know Kirk, three hundred years ago, Khan lead Asia with peace. There was prosperity throughout all of his land, his crime rate was low, his employment rates the highest it had ever been and would be since. He was an exceptional leader. However," Harry said, losing the proud look on his face, "the peace and prosperity came with a price. Those who chose to break the law dealt with the Darkness." He smirked, "Would you like to meet the Darkness?" His pupils suddenly enlarged, causing his iris' to lose their viridian green color and become completely black._

_Kirk glared, unafraid, "Bones?"_

"_Uh…" his friend hesitated from the other cell, "Yes, Jim?"_

"_I don't really like Harry, Bones," Jim said, saying the only thing that could come into his mind as Harry stepped away from his brig door._

_Instead, he walked to cell eleven. He motioned the guard to open the door, and he reached in pulling out Ensign Rand. Her blonde hair shimmered under the lights and her face scrunched in fear. She resisted, but obviously Harry had an extremely strong grip._

"_Let it be known," Harry said, throwing Janice to the ground, "if you are caught talking in between cells again, I will come in here and pick one of you at random to do this to." He locked eyes with Jim, "I don't think you want to chance this happening to someone you care for."_

_He raised his hand over Janice, fingers spread, and palm down. He kept his eyes locked on Jim's. "_Incarcerus,_" suddenly her fetal body became ridged and force into a tied up position with her hands above her head and her legs firmly together. She stared up to Harry, her blue eyes pleading and tear filled, Harry, however, continued to stare at Kirk. "I wonder if she's fire proof."_

_Kirk's eyes widened, as he realized what was happening. He leaned forward to pound on the barrier, "No! Harry! Stop, I was the one talking! Do this to me! Leave her out of it! Please, Harry, no!"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow, but showed no other emotion, "Unfortunately, Kirk. I am not merciful. You have brought this upon yourself, and someone needs to be made an example of." He didn't move at all when he shouted loudly, "_Incendio!"

_Fire shot from his fingertips and landed on Janice's legs. Her legs were bare, burning immediately in the flame. Her screams tore through the brig, causing many to whimper and cringe, the skin began to ripple and melt. Blood was pouring through, though it began to evaporate quickly. She began shaking and her body was obviously going into shock. Many people begged Harry to stop, banging on the barriers, pleading with the man. _

_Harry, however, never let his eyes wander from Kirks. The flames, however, extinguished, leaving Janice still shaking and screaming. Tears were streaming down her face when her binds suddenly disappeared. She brought her hands to her legs, but was too scared to touch the scorched and rippled flesh. Kirk watched in horror as the skin slid off the muscle. _

"_H-how could you do that to someone," Kirk asked, in disbelief, sliding to his knees._

_Harry's raised eyebrow rose higher. "Will any of you speak in between cells now?" He asked to the entire brig, though his eyes stayed firmly locked on Kirks._

_Everyone began to shake their heads. 'No,' they replied in unison. This was a lesson none would like to repeat. They understood now, if they broke these rules, they would be punished. _

_Harry smirked at the response, finally breaking eye contact with Kirk to look down at Janice's tortured body. He waved his hand in the air and a tube appeared within it. He knelt down next to her, opening the lid. She was still in too much shock to move to try and stop him, so he met no resistance when he began to apply the gel like balm to her torched skin. Applying it thickly, and all over the burned area, the entire brig watched in amazement as the burns healed before their very eyes. The wrinkled skin smoothed and was knitted back together, the bleeding stopped, and the muscle was covered once more. _

"_Do you remember what it felt like?" Harry asked, recovering the tube, which disappeared immediately._

_Janice's tear streaked face nodded, looking to Harry in fear and wonder. "Yes, sir," she whispered._

"_Are you going to talk to any of the other people outside your cell," he asked, holding out his hand._

_She took it, hesitantly, allowing herself to be lifted, "No, sir."_

_He smiled kindly at her, "Thank you, Miss Rand." He led her to her cell, "Now, back in your cell."_

"_Yes, sir," she whispered back. The cell barrier closed behind her. _

"_Remember my warning," Harry said, his eyes locked with Kirk's once more. The black pupils were still blown wide. Everyone nodded back in understanding._

)page break(

Kirk shook his head in the memory. Harry was a scary son of a bitch. He tortured without remorse. He killed without guilt. Kirk wasn't sure he could ever be like Harry. Harry was just… too hard.

"Kirk," a gruff voice sounded, "it's your time with Lord Khan and the Darkness."

Kirk felt his stomach drop. But he nodded and allowed himself to be led from the brig.

Bones was the only man who was let out of the brig on a daily basi_s _and Scotty no longer was held on the brig_. _Bones, obviously, because he was a doctor. Scotty, however, was because Khan thought he was completely brilliant. As did Harry, actually. They had seen Scotty come in with Harry multiple times, both smiling or laughing over something one or the other had said, but speaking as if old friends. Kirk couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by his friend's actions. What did they like about Scotty anyway? His love for sandwiches, probably. His amazing mind and warp equations was probably the other.

Scotty hadn't paid any of the other crew members any mind, actually. Not since the day he had come into the brig, begging them all to listen to the augments, to not fight, but to actually embrace what they had to offer. He had insisted it would be okay. That was when Kirk had decided to cut off Scotty for good. Not that it mattered. Scotty seemed to adapt just fine.

Kirk was led into what appeared to be someone's quarters. He heard the door close behind him, but paid it no mind. The guard hadn't entered the room with him. He looked around the room, noting the minimum décor, the dark colors, and the spacious arrangement of the furniture. It was quite elegant. Then, off to the left, he heard noise. He hadn't seen Khan or Harry in this room, so he walked to the door.

It opened to reveal a very naked Khan straddling an equally Harry as he rode him hard and fast. Kirk felt the color drain from his face.

* * *

AN: Whelp, another chapter down. This is really just some insight on what is happening with our "heroes". Really, it's just to get you ready for the big stuff. As you can see, Scotty is quite "taken" by Khan and Harry. Wonder what's goin' on there!? Some fun! Also, I've decided to add in a SHOCKER! Is anyone gonna take a guess what it's gonna be?! Come on, peeps! I'm waiting! Please REVIEW AND GIMME COOKIES! I looooove them cookies! Also, next chapter should be up midday tomorrow. So, by central time (for the USA peeps) it should be up by 330 pm. Okay, LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: WARNING! SLASH!

* * *

Kirk felt is dick begin to fill with blood as the two men continued. Khan had his head thrown back, his eyes closed, looking thoroughly wanton. His fingers were laced with Harry's. Both men were moaning, Harry though, was watching Khan like a wild man. His eyes were alit with a fire, twinkling and shining. Between them, Khan's cock bobbed in time with his rocking, but it looked angry and swollen. That's when Kirk realized he had a cock ring on.

"Going to just stand there," Harry said, not taking his eyes off Khan, who didn't even notice, "or are you going to join us?"

Kirk felt shock ripple through him. And lust, now that he thought about it. These two men, as much as he hated them, were perfection. They were beautiful. All of their muscles were sinewy and powerful, flexing in strain and concentration. Their skin, one so pale and white, the other tan and scarred, was glistening with sweat. They were so tempting. Kirk couldn't believe they had asked him to join them and was even more shocked that he was considering it. He started in surprise when he felt the cold air on his body. Glancing down, he realized he was now naked. How the fuck did that happen?

Looking up, he saw Harry smirking. "We're not going to force you, Kirk." He let go of his grasp on Khan's hands to run his fingers down Khans chest, playing with his nipples and causing the other man to shudder and gasp. "But, just as an incentive, we want you here with us." He looked over to Jim, his smirk widening at the lust he saw there.

Jim slowly approached the bed. What did he have to lose? Climbing onto the silk covered mattress, he crawled to the center, where the two men were still rutting against each other. Khan didn't open his eyes, but he did lift a hand to Jim's hair, petting him softly. Jim glanced down at the engorged flesh, licking his lips. He opened his mouth, wide, and took the head of Khan's cock into his mouth.

Khan let out a throaty groan, his eyes opening, staring down to Jim's blonde head as it held still so he could fuck Jim's mouth while he got fucked by Harry. Jim relished in the taste of Khan. He was a salty sweet flavor, and the muscle throbbed in his mouth, making him salivate. Khan was large, larger than anyone else Kirk had ever had, and he could only imagine Harry. Fuck, what would it be like to have one of them in his mouth and the other behind him?

"Gods, Kirk," Khan moaned, "you must love having cock in your throat." He pet Kirks hair again, "Mmm, yes. A natural born cock sucker." He tightened his hands in Kirk's hair. Khan then began thrusting harder on Harry, and into Kirk's mouth. "Hmm, take it, all the way down!"

Harry smiled at the way his husband was acting. He brought his hand to Khans and pulled it out of Jim's hair. Then, he lifted Jim off of Khan's erection, causing said man to growl. Jim glanced at Harry, but kept his eyes down. He didn't want them to know how much he actually wanted them. He felt Harry shift, causing Khan to have to get off of him, but this time there was no growl of annoyance. Instead, Harry pulled Jim to look at him.

"Jim," Harry said, lifting his hand to Jim's chin and forcing him to look up to Harry. "We're not going to force you, Jim." He looked deep into Harry's eyes, "But, if you do this, you are submitting to us, in all ways. We admire your fire, in fact we want to explore it, but there is a difference between fire and defiance." He lifted a hand and brought it to Jim's still firm erection. "We want you part of our crew, Jim," he said, leaning forward and rubbing Jim's cock. He licked a line up from the base of Jim's neck to just below his ear, where he grabbed the lobe between his teeth and sucked.

Jim felt himself suck in air through his now clenched teeth. He could barely compute what Harry was saying. They wanted him as part of their crew? Why? He could barely think with Harry pumping his cock, and nibbling his ear. Fuck! How did Harry know he liked his ears played with?

"I-i…" he groaned, unable to form actual words.

"Yes," Khan purred, coming up behind him, fingering his hole. "Would you like us to dominate you, Kirk?" He gently pressed at Jim's ass hole. "Would you like us to dominate you?"

"Ah," Jim shouted, trying to think, but he felt over loaded. "Yes," he practically begged, "yes I'll join your crew, but please… Please! Fuck me!"

Harry and Khan smiled to one another, before turning their attention back to Jim. Khan quickly inserted two fingers into Kirk, stretching the tight hole, causing the blonde to moan. Harry moved slowly, but deliberately, his hand tightening around Jim's cock. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jims, immediately taking control and sucking on his tongue furiously. Jim moaned at the feeling.

He then felt something large place it's self at his entrance and he was then forced down onto all fours. He was panting in anticipation. Harry had moved back, bringing him face to face with large cock. 'Jesus,' Jim thought, 'Harry is just as big.' He gulped at the size, but when he glanced up to Harry, he knew what he would do. Opening his mouth, he licked Harry's length. Harry breathed out in pleasure.

"That's it," Harry said, bringing his hand to Jim's neck, "take me in, baby." Jim pulled Harry's length into his mouth and was immediately impaled by Khan. He moaned around Harry's cock, causing vibrations to go down the length. Harry threaded his hand through his hair, pulling slightly, contrasting to the pleasure that he felt as Khan was spreading him.

Khan began to pump behind him, hitting his prostate dead on. He didn't set a light pace, it was hard and fast and it rocked his mouth on to Harry's dick. His throat began to protest the abuse, his jaw was also aching, but the pain…. Jesus, the pain was so good. He brought his hands to fondle Harry's balls, causing Harry to moan. He swiveled his eyes to the raven haired beauty. His eyes were focused on him, the fire that he'd seen directed to Khan was now directed to him, and it made him want this even more. He tried to convey that in his look, his own eyes blazing back as they fought to stay open through the pleasure.

Khan reached around him, pulling on his balls, but ignoring his dick. Every pump into him, Khan would give a squeeze, not too harsh, but enough that he knew that he, Khan, was in control. He began to lift his head off of Harry, to try and tell Khan to move hard and faster, but the hand on the back of head pushed him back down so hard the cock reached the back of his throat. He choked slightly, but the hand didn't let up. He had no choice but to swallow around it.

"Yes," Khan purred, "choke on it. You fucking love this, don't you, _Jim_?" He growled out Jim's name, and Jim nearly came at that word alone. "Take both of our cocks, Jim. You fucking whore. You're ours now! To dominate, to take, to use! You want to be used, don't you?" He heard Jim moan and laughed, looking to his husband, whose fiery eyes were lock on to him. "Mmm, you love cock. You must if you can take it like this!" He pounded harder into Jim pliable body, "You're going to take every drop of our come, aren't you, Jim? You're going to take it because you're a come slut! I know you are! I know everything about you, Jim." He smirked as he felt Jim's balls begin to tighten in his hand, "I know you, you're so fucking easy to read, you know. So fucking easy," he hit Jim's prostate harder with each pound. "Take it! Take it, _Captain!_"

At the title, Jim came harder than he ever had in his life. Squirting his seed all over the sheets, his body became ridged and strained and he clenched around Khan's cock. The feeling of Jim squeezing him was more than enough to send Khan over the edge, making him empty himself inside of Kirk with a roar of satisfaction. When he had finished coating Jim, he pulled out, looking up to see Harry using Jim's mouth, grasping his hair as he pumped Jim's head over his erection. He was moaning now, moving the now sated body faster and faster before he gave a final guttural moan and shooting his seed down the convulsing throat.

"Swallow it all, Jim," Harry groaned. He pulled Jim off of him, and then directed his now exhausted body to the pillow. He leaned down, kissed the now bruised lips, gently, and then pulled the covers over his body. "Sleep now, pet." He whispered, allowing Jim to sleep, "You have to go back to the cells when you wake."

He turned to his husband, raising a brow at his face. "What?"

"Dear lord, Harry," his husband muttered, pulling him close, "your maternal instinct is showing."

Harry smacked him upside the head, and then moved toward the bathroom, intent on getting the smell of Kirk off of him. He was joined, quickly by Khan, who began rubbing him down with soap and he did Khan in turn. This wasn't about sex, this was about love. Despite what others saw, Harry and Khan loved each other very deeply. They were bonded, after all. Their marriage was just the tip of how close they were to one another.

Harry turned off the water, toweled off and began to dress. He wondered what his people were thinking right now. Did the other augments hate him, or fear him? He knew they feared him to a point. He also knew they wondered where they were going. In truth, he trusted Khan on this. He didn't care for star coordinates, or who was where in the galaxy. He rolled his eyes at the thought. No, he was more than happy to be the silent assassin that he'd always been for Khan. He was happy to be the military master mind that he knew Khan knew him to be. It was a pity that Marcus hadn't thought to simply wake Harry instead of Khan. He hadn't thought that when he woke Khan, the automatic trigger woke Harry as well.

Harry went into the bedroom, watching Jim sleep soundly. What would the former Captain do now? He would listen to them, that was for sure. The small _imperius_ curse he had placed on Jim ensured that he would listen to him and do as he said, and he would think it was his own idea. He sat down next to the poor captain.

"Jim, pet," he whispered, shaking the sleeping form, "wake up."

Jim woke instantly, jerking slightly in fear, "W-what? Oh, Harry."

Harry smiled, "I need to speak with you, then you have to be taken back to the cells." Jim sat up, pulling the sheets to cover him, as if Harry cared about his nudity, "You have agreed to submit to us. We'd like to start integrating your crew into ours. While we are… more advanced genetically, we still don't understand much of your people. If we want a non-hostile takeover, we need to understand your peoples technology." Jim looked confused, but nodded. "Jim, you have to convince your crew that they cannot fight us. If they do, we will be using force. I'm all for not having to hurt your people, but I won't be lenient. I do the same to my own people." He brought a hand to Jim's face, "Do you understand, pet?"

Jim thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, I do. You haven't really hurt us. You're actually kind of… kind for a torturer." They both chuckled, Jim nervously, Harry at the obvious naivety of his bed companion, "I'll tell them. We surrendered. We'll listen."

Harry smiled, leaning down and kissing Jim. "Good, pet." He motioned to the clean pile of clothes. "Get dressed, pet."

With that he turned and left the room, allowing Jim to get dressed.

)page break(

After Jim had gone in and explained things to the crew of the Enterprise, things began to run smoothly. Within weeks, everyone hand integrated into their new positions, helping the augments assimilate to the new technology and become familiar with the new customs of Earth. In fact, the only people who were still in the holding cells were Spock, Uhura, Sulu and McCoy. Everyone else simply followed Jim's orders, and by default, Khan's and Harry's.

The fact the Commanding officers were the only ones who weren't cooperating did nothing to ease Jim. Harry could see it in their little pet that he was off put by their reactions. They hadn't taken his response to Harry and Khan's ministrations as well as the rest of the crew. But, it was all the same to Harry. They w_ould_ come around. Even if Harry had to use the same little bit of persuasion on them that he used on Kirk.

He walked into the brig. They had all been moved into separate cells, the same rules from before pertaining to now, only now it felt like isolation to them. He noticed that after three days of not being able to talk to anyone, Uhura was twitching. Harry smirked internally. Sometimes the best torture was to leave the victim to their own thoughts. He ignored, however, her in favor of going to Sulu's cell.

"Mister Sulu," Harry said, opening the cell, "I've come to once again ask you to join me and my crew."

Sulu glared at him, but didn't stand up, "Do you really think this will work? You can torture, hurt, beat and make me bleed. But, I'm not an idiot. You did something to Kirk, it won't work on me."

"That is cute." Harry said, sitting next to him, "How you think you could resist, that is cute." He lifted his hand, allowing some magic gather in his fingers. He was very aware of the other three officers watching them. "Do you know what this is?"

Sulu glanced at his hand wearily, but shook his head. "No."

"My people called it magic," he replied, manipulating it to turn to fire and allowing it to turn into a phoenix. "Really, it was the manipulation of matter and atoms to do our bidding. Sometimes we needed a conductor," he produced his wand, the one with the phoenix core, "and the more potent the conductor, the more of this manipulation we could provide." He disappeared the wand, "Some, very few, could manipulate without a core. It took someone very in tune with what they could do, with their own abilities and their own limitations to realize that matter and atom, or magic, manipulation was not a limitation at all." He looked to Sulu to see his eyes widened slightly, "You're frightened by it?" At Sulu's nod, he smirked, "You should and shouldn't be. Most people are afraid of things they don't understand, so they lash out. For instance, my own family never understood it, hated it, even, and they beat me and starved me." He saw Sulu look away, "Since I was a baby, even." He lifted his shirt, presenting his back, allowing Sulu to see his back, where the word _freak _had been carved into his skin. "I got that when I was six for accidently making my hair grow back after a gross haircut."

Sulu reached out to trace the scar, but snatched his hand back. He would probably be hit, or something.

"No," Harry said, grabbing Sulu's hand, gently, and bringing it to the scar, "it's alright." He allowed Sulu to touch the raised skin. It was actually quite sensitive, but for some reason, in a good way and he shivered. Sulu didn't react to the movement, but he did remove his hand from that scar, only to bring it to another scar. The one Fenrir Greyback had so lovingly given him during the final battle. The three claw mark across the back of his ribcage.

"That was from a very sadistic man who wanted to kill me when I was seventeen," Harry said, feeling the coolness of Sulu's hand. He reached over, gently extracting Sulu's fingers from venturing to another scar. He turned back to face Sulu, and pushing his shirt down. "I want you to join my team, Mister Sulu."

Sulu met Harry's eyes, which revealed nothing. He turned away. "I am sorry about what happened when you were young, but that doesn't excuse what you've done!"

Harry smirked, "Even if I saved your beloved Chekov?"

Sulu started, "What do you mean?"

"Chekov," Harry said, leaning forward on his elbows. "I knew him three hundred years ago. He's an augment." He glanced up to see Sulu staring at him in disbelief.

"You're lying," Sulu shouted, standing.

"Why on Earth do you think he's so intelligent for a seventeen year old?" Harry asked, leaning back and sitting straight. "He's an augment, Mister Sulu. One of the Eternals."

* * *

AN: So, here is a shocker! Yeah, take that! I love Chekov! He's probably on of my favorite characters. He's frickin adorable. LOVE HIM! I think in any Star Trek fic I write, he will play a kind of SHOCKING character. So, please REVIEW and GIMME COOKIES! In the next chapter, we will explore how Harry became this way and see if we can't convince the other's to join the team! Thanks to all who gave me COOKIES last time!


	8. Chapter 8

Sulu paced the length of the cell. He couldn't believe what Harry had said. He wouldn't believe it. Pavel had told him everything about himself. He knew Pavel better than he knew himself. This couldn't be possible.

The door to the brig suddenly, opened, revealing the very man of the hour. Pavel's curly hair bounced around his beautiful angelic face as he bound toward Sulu's cell door. The officer guarding the brig, Minkah, nodded and smiled the young Russian.

"Hi, Minkah," Pavel said, grinning to the big man. "How iz Ninel?"

"She's good," Minkah said, lifting his large arm to open Sulu's cell. "Harry said to allow you all the time you want. Don't worry, I won't be listening."

Pavel nodded to the man, then walked into the cell, his eyes meeting Sulu's. His blue eyes, so clear and full of intelligence, stared his own brown, suspicious ones. He smiled at him, holding up his hand to the bed, to request that he sit. Sulu simply glared.

"Hikaru," Pavel said, his voice pleading. "Please. I am not your enemy."

"If what Harry said is true," Sulu said, crossing his arms, "you've always been."

Pavel shook his head, sitting down, "Harry iz… wery blunt vith zings. He haz a alvays been zis vay."

Sulu raised an eyebrow, "Who are you Pavel? Should I even call you that?"

"Zat iz my name," Pavel said, holding out his hand to get him to sit. "I haf alvays been Pavel Chekov." He interlocked his fingers, "I vas born in nineteen-eighty three. I vas born to two scientist who vere vorking on ze Eugenics Augmentations." He looked thoughtful, "My official class iz Eternal." He tilted his head to see if Sulu was following. "Do you understand?"

But, Sulu shook his head, "No, I don't. What does Eternal mean?"

"All Augments have classifications," Pavel said, lifting his hand, "vhile I cannot talk about ze higher classes, ze middle class begin vith ze Eternals, ze Seraphim and ze Grigori. Zey all have specifications zat zey must adhere. Ze Eternals are to remain on a conquered land and learn all zere is to know about ze culture. Vhen our people vere exiled to space, I and seven ozer Eternals vere placed into cryogenic tubes zat vere constantly fed outside information. Howewere, ower ze years two vere found and destroyed. Von did not make it passed year eight and fiwhe vere newer found." He took a deep breath, "My family vas wery careful about me. My nieces and nephews vere taught a wery early age how to feed ze information required to keep me up to date on ze technological adwancements and ze local histories. I vas already extremely intelligent, due to my Augmentation, ze constant informations vas simply stored into my head for ven I vas avoken."

"That doesn't explain how you were awoken, or why I should even believe you." Sulu said, feeling exasperated.

Pavel smiled, "I vas avoken ven my Lord, Khan, vas avoken."

Sulu frowned, "Khan was awoken a year and a half ago."

Pavel shook his head, "_Nyet_, Hikaru. He vas avoken fiwhe years ago." He looked Pavel deep in the eyes, "Harry, he avoke two hours after Khan vas taken into custody. It vas a failsafe, designed by our people, to ensure zat our leader vas safe. Harry iz Khan's bodyguard, as vell as hiz husband. Ven Harry avoke to not find Khan, he began to search. He found zat Khan vas taken to Earth, and used a transport to land. Ven he did, he vent to avaken ze nearest _Eternal_, but I vas ze only vone who survived. He, howewer, told me vat happened. Ve zen came up vith a plan to get back Khan. I infiltrated Star Fleet. Harry…" Pavel paused here, "I'm not sure vere Harry vent, but he obwiously had somesing he had to do. Eizer vay, I infilitrated and found him vithin a veek. But, I couldn't get to him. So, I fed Harry information required to help. Zen, ven ze time vas right, after Khan had made an ovwious move, I damaged ze varp core, triggering ze chain of ewents zat transpired."

Sulu's eyes when wide, "You could've gotten us killed, Pavel!"

Pavel shook his head, "Ve vere fine. Khan knew I vas near, he vouldn't hawe destroyed ze ship, just killed most of ze crew members, but, Harry got to us first. Harry is kind." He noticed Sulu's expression of disbelief, and lifted both hands, "Harry came to our people alone, after saving our leader from assassination attempts by both ze United Nations and hiz own kind. It vas zen zat Khan took an interest vith Harry. Zey became lovers and zen husbands. Zeir love vas wery much an inspiration to eweryone. Zey love despite Harry not being a true Augment, and Harry loves us more zan hiz own people. It iz because ve haf newer betrayed him."

"It's because you fear him," Sulu said through gritted teeth. He was frustrated, with both Pavel and the augments, but, mostly Pavel. Pavel lied to him, the entire time they'd been dating.

"_Nyet_," Pavel said. "I love Harry, he iz _sem'ya._"

"Family," Sulu said, looking angry, "Harry is family? What about me?"

"_Da_," Pavel nodded, "you are family as vell, Hikaru. I love you, but as _lyubovnik_. Harry iz like… _otets._ Or… _nastavnik._" He nodded, "I call him _PaHa._" He smiled to himself, "He smiles and nods. He iz wery kind, ven you become somevone he loves. You could become zis vay." He looked to Sulu, in earnest, "I love you, _Temnyy voin_," he lifted his hand to Sulu's cheek. "Please, join us. Ve need you. I need you."

Sulu thought for a moment. He would be betraying Star Fleet if he joined. He would be betraying his planet. But… it appeared the planet was already doomed. Especially if Harry was involved. Sulu didn't think anyone could defy Harry and get away with it. He, Sulu, also knew that he loved Pavel. More than anyone or anything, he loved Pavel. Pavel was all he had. He needed him, practically to survive.

"How did he save you," Sulu asked, looking up, but knowing his decision was made.

"Ah, he saved me by taking a bullet zat vas meant to kill me ven ze soldiers from ze United Nations attacked our palace." Pavel said, smiling fondly, "Harry iz much taller zan me, it merely hit him srough ze chest, missing hiz major organs entirely. He simply killed ze man, zen put me srough ze escape pod door, vere I vas forced into cryogenic sleep, and returned to my family." He nodded, his smile contagious.

Sulu nodded back, "Okay. You can tell Harry that I'm going to join you. But, for you, Pavel," he whispered, leaning his forehead into Pavel's, "not for them."

"I don't care," came a voice from beyond the cell door, "why you join us. Though, it is admirable, nonetheless." Harry stood there, looking into the cell, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Pavel," he said, fondly, opening the cell door, he stepped in. "My little _brat_," he pulled Pavel into his arms. He hugged him, but brotherly, before eyeing Sulu. "I'll just… put him under your care." He met Pavel's eyes, squarely, "However, if he betrays us, falls out of line, does anything that is against our people; you will both die."

Pavel nodded, not even blinking at the threat. "_Da, Paha_. I vill take full responsibility. I trust him, completely."

"Good," Harry said, turning to Sulu, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the crew of the _Vengeance._"

)page break(

"_You see, now," Dumbledore said, looking grim, "that you and Voldemort were connected, and not just by fate."_

_Harry felt anger flow through him, "You mean, you've known, all this time, you could've told me! You could've save so many people, if you had just fucking told me!?"_

_Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry, but if I had told you-"_

"_I still would've done it," Harry said, glaring and stomping, "I would've done it! I would've done anything for them! I love them!"_

_Dumbledore stood, some fear jumping into his eyes, "Harry-"_

"_NO!" Harry shouted, darkness clouding his vision, "NO MORE OLD MAN! I WILL KILL VOLDEMORT," he glared hard, advancing on the dead man, who backed away, "MARK MY WORDS! BUT," he drew in a ragged breath, "but…. I will not keep to light. I will become dark. You… you no longer hold any reign on me, Albus Dumbledore." He stepped back, leaning under the chair, grabbing hold of the bloody, broken body of Voldemort._

"_Harry, no," Dumbledore shouted, starting forward, but stopping short when he saw Harry throw it over the platform._

_It landed with a wet thud, just as a train came by, hitting it with the wheels, forcing blood to fly everywhere. Dumbledore looked to Harry, fear and shock coursing through him._

"_Go back to hell," Harry growled, "I am no longer who you think I am. I accept the darkness," he closed his eyes, spreading his arms as a shadow fell over him, "whole heartedly." He opened his eyes, revealing that his once green eyes were now completely black. "I hope you can be with yourself, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, because you can rest assured…." He clenched his hands together, preparing to return to the land of the living, "you have made me this way." And he disappeared from sight._

_)page break(_

_Killing Voldemort hadn't been as fun as Harry had thought. It was… not as bloody as he had wanted. But, Harry had found other ways of fulfilling his new desire for blood. Killing Death Eaters. Of course, there were only so many. After two years of searching, Harry had found all of them._

_Now, he looked down at the official Ministry summons. He smiled as he thought of the potential victim the Ministry apparently wanted him to take out. Some up and coming dictator in Asia was hosting a party tonight, which he was supposed to attend, schmooz, then he was to assassinate the host._

'Yummy_,' Harry thought, the idea of blood running through his fingers exciting him. _

_Oh, yes, he had a taste for blood. He like knives, especially his throwing knives. They were… special to him. He could just imagine the fat assed dictator, one of his throwing knives in his forehead, as Harry removed the one he'll probably plant in his stomach, then licked it clean. He knew it grossed out his former best friends, but Harry didn't care. The Ministry wouldn't touch him. They were too afraid._

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, peeps, but life is hard. I've had more trouble with my dad, with my baby daddy, with my fiance and my work. Pretty much all the men in my life suck right now. Also, I'm having panic attacks. It sucks. I know, but please take this chapter as a token of my apology. I'll probably have another chapter up within two days, yall. So, have no fear, I'm still here. Also, another shocker next chapter! So, GIMME MAH COOKIES! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE NEXT SHOCKER MIGHT BE!


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: SMUT!

* * *

"You've gottah try it, lad," Scotty told Bones, as they sat in Bones' cell, both with a glass of scotch. "I'm tellin' yeh, it is the bes'." He smirked at Bones' raised eyebrow. "I'm not joshin' yeh. They are some o' the bes' cooks. They invite me, Kirk, Sulu and Chekov ovah' for dinnah', once a week, and they know how to make food."

"Scotty," Bones said, looking tiredly at the Scott, "I'm just not sure what to think about all this."

Soctty rolled his eyes, "Jus' come over for dinnah', lad. The wors' that'll happen is yeh eat some good food, then yer right back in this cell."

Bones stared hard at his friend. He appeared to be behaving normally, he didn't have any hypo marks, his mouth hadn't changed color and his eyes were clear as day. He seemed… so Scotty. Bones was sure that Scotty had been brainwashed. He thought they all had been brainwashed. But, here was Scotty, the Scotty he knew and loved, right before him, begging him to come to dinner. And, not just any dinner. Dinner with Harry and Khan.

He could feel the uneasiness in his stomach as he nodded in agreement.

)page break(

"Welcome, Doctor McCoy," Harry chirped at the frowning man.

He entered the spacious quarters, glancing left to right, attempting to take in all the information that he could. The décor was simple, the lighting was gentle and the air smelled like… home. Bones sniffed the air, lifting his nose to try to take in more scent. What on earth was that smell?

"Ah, Doctor McCoy," Khan smiled from in the kitchen. He stood before a stove, a wooden spoon in his hand as he stirred a pot. McCoy noticed he was wearing an apron, and after closer inspection, he saw it said, "I hope I'm good at this". It made Bones smirk.

Harry walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a stemmed wine glass and poured a generous glass of red wine, before handing it to Bones. Bones eyed it suspiciously, before taking a sip. It was like heaven. He'd not had alcohol for almost three months, and this had to be expensive. His eyes had closed, involuntarily, and when he opened them, he noticed that Harry had wrapped his arms around Khan, helping him stir. Harry was murmuring in his ear, and Khan was nodding, but looked to be concentrating.

"What… uh, should I leave?" Bones asked, frowning at the scene that was obviously intimate.

Harry looked to him and smiled, "No, Doctor McCoy, Khan has just never made gumbo before." He stepped away from his husband and closer to the doctor.

"Gumbo?" Bones frowned harder. Why would they be making gumbo?

"I thought we might try some of the southern United States meals, since you're from Georgia." Harry nodded, leaning on the counter, closer to Bones. "Is that alright?"

Bones nodded, "Well, yeah, it's fine. I haven't had gumbo in ages."

Harry smiled, "Perfect." He turned to Khan, who didn't take his eyes off the food he was cooking, "Khan, we're going to adjourn to the couches."

Khan nodded, still not looking up.

"Come, Doctor. Let's leave him to it." Harry motioned to the comfortable looking couch. "So, tell me about you, Doctor."

Bones looked away, feeling embarrassed at being the center of attention. "I'm… not sure what you want me to say."

"Just tell me what it was like growing up in Georgia," Harry said, smiling as he raised his glass to lips. He took a sip, a small dribble of wine escaping the corner, causing Harry to remove the glass from his mouth and to quickly catch the drop. He lifted the finger holding the drop to his lips, sucking it off, causing Bones to gulp.

Shit, he was in trouble. How could anyone make something as simple as sucking wine off their fingers look that erotic? Bones averted his eyes. He could feel his cock stirring with interest. He took a gulp of wine, before looking back to meet the fiery green eyes.

"It was much like anyone's childhood, I guess." Bones said, trying not to stammer. "Rode horses, started fires, dabbled in the occasional drug, became a doctor, joined Star Fleet," he shrugged his shoulders, internally jumping when Khan sat down between them with his own glass of wine.

Khan raised an eyebrow, "That is anyone's childhood these days," he asked. He smirked when he saw Bones nod, though the other man averted his eyes. "Is something wrong, Doctor?"

"Why am I here," Bones asked, looking serious.

Harry frowned, "For dinner, Doctor. I swear. We just invited you to eat dinner."

Bones looked between the two men, who were now both looking, actually, innocent. And not just that fake as shit innocent that Jim tried to pull. Both were frowning slightly, Harry's head was tilted and Khan a curious look on his face. But, there was also understanding in those eyes. They knew he was worried. They understood and didn't hold it against him. He sighed. Maybe he was over thinking everything. Maybe, they were just trying to be nice to the crew. Maybe, they didn't want to kill everyone or take control of everyone.

He shook his head. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize," Khan said, sipping his wine. "You have every right to be suspicious." The bell dinged and dinner was ready.

)page break(

Dinner was actually quite fun. Between the good food, dear Lord was the food good, and the fun banter Harry and Khan provided, Bones was actually feeling really good. The wine was also helping, he thought. He had agreed to stay a little while longer, allowing his food to settle and the wine to continue. He took another sip of what had to be his fourth glass. Man, this stuff was good.

"So, Doctor," Khan said, settling into the armchair. "Are you ready for our proposal?"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Proposal?"

Harry, beside him, nodded. "Yes, we'd like to propose something."

Bones looked between the two men, "And, what would that be?"

Harry smiled, "Join our crew and join our family, and we will bring your daughter to you."

Bones started, jerking, "My daughter… how did you-"

"Kirk was very forthcoming about you, Doctor," Khan said, looking intensely at Bones. "He told us that the only thing you truly care about is Joanna."

Bones face began to glare, when Harry soothed him. "Leonard… may I call you Leonard? Family is the most important thing to us. We cherish our family more than anything else."

"Is that why you kill them, so easily?" Bones asked, his voice growling. Not that he thought he'd actually be able to do anything against these two. Didn't stop him from being angry.

Harry smiled, "We do that to weed out the weak ones. We'd do the same to your people. Why should ours be treated any differently? Or would you like a rapist on the ship? Or a child molester, or perhaps someone who opposes so heavily of average humans, he would rather rip the flesh from your bones."

Bones stared incredulously at Harry. Some of their people were… like that? But, that would mean they had just as many faults as humans. He looked into Harry's eyes and knew there was true honesty there. They were actually willing to protect everyone else, even if it meant killing one of their own.

"Doctor," Khan said, "We are willing to go and get your daughter for you. You are the most decorated surgeon in Star Fleet. We desire you to become part of our crew. When Kirk told us that you only joined to get away from you ex-wife, and that your wife had complete custody of your child… we couldn't help but feel there was an injustice there." He took a breath, before continuing. "We want to retrieve your daughter for you, Doctor. We actually want her to be with you. But, we also want you part of our crew."

The two men fell into silence, waiting for Bones to answer. And he thought about it. On the one hand, Joanna was potentially safe on Earth right now, with her mother. She wouldn't be in space and she wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of the ship blowing up because they were attacked by enemies. On the other hand, Khan and Harry were going to be taking over Earth, fairly soon. He couldn't be sure that she would survive if the two men decided to attack specific cities. She could be killed, considered a casualty. And, if she was here, on the ship, with Bones when that happened, then he could keep her safe.

"You'd have to promise me that no harm would come to her," Bones said, crossing his arms. "And I mean any harm. She has to be safe. The safest possible. I won't allow her to come up here, just to be attacked or ridiculed, by your people."

Harry nodded, looking understanding, "Of course. We would never allow harm to come to a child in our care. Leonard, we want her here. We even are willing to give her a bodyguard. Our best, if necessary."

Leonard eyed the two men, thinking as fast as possible. "Swear it."

Harry nodded, "I swear, Leonard McCoy that no harm will come to your child, Joanna McCoy, whilst in the protection of me, Harry Potter." The air shifted around them, a small wind whispering past their faces.

"What was that," Bones asked, glancing around the room.

"That was my magic, accepting the oath," Harry said, smiling, "if I go back on my promise, my own magic will attack me and kill me."

Bones' eyes widened. "Why would you swear something like that?"

"To get you to realize we are genuine in our promise." Harry said standing and walking to his side. "We want you to join our crew. Become part of our family, Leonard." He lifted his hand, using his knuckles, and gently brushed it on his cheek. His fingers were warm, but dry, and they felt wonderful on his skin.

"Yes," Bones said, opening the eyes he didn't realize he'd closed, "I will join you. Because you can keep Joanna safe."

Harry's smile became blinding as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Bones'. Bones' eyes became wider than ever when he felt the soft lips brush his. He glanced to Khan, who sat there watch them with interest on his face. When he, Bones, felt a prodding tongue on his lips, his eyes closed and he opened his mouth to allow entrance. Their tongues met, gently, molding to each other. He could feel Harry's hand moving gently, and slowly, into his hair. It was hesitant, almost nervous, but Bones knew it wasn't nervous. Nothing this man did could be construed as nervous. His other hand moved up touching his shoulder, as Harry moved to straddle him. Now, Harry could feel his arousal, just as he could feel Harry's.

Harry's hand continued its path from his shoulder, reaching his neck, where it stopped. Bones felt his hand tighten slightly, not hard, but enough that Bones knew Harry was in charge. This made Bones harder. He moaned into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to grind down and tighten his hold in his hair. It stung, but the pleasure he felt from the rubbing was better pleasure than he'd felt in years.

Hands on his shoulders caused him to jump, making him release his mouth from Harry, to look up. Clear blue eyes stared down at him, their intensity making Bones slightly uncomfortable, but then he realized they were intense with lust. Fuck, the eyes were getting closer. Soft, but harsh lips met his and Bones knew he was lost.

With Harry grinding down on his arousal, and Khan massaging his shoulders while he kissed him with such fierceness, Bones was so close to coming it was retarded.

"No," Harry said, easing up of his hips to there was no true contact. Bones whined at the loss, but the sound was swallowed by Khan. "No coming, Leonard." He rubbed his hand down his chest, tweaking his nipple through his blue shirt. "Would you like to join us for tonight, Leonard?"

Khan released his lips, allowing Leonard to look between the two men. He felt confusion, arousal, and frustration course through him. Would they just discard him when they were done taking what they wanted? Would they just ignore their promise to retrieve his daughter?

"Stop thinking so much, Doctor," a voice purred and dragged him from his insecurities. "This isn't a test, nor is it a tease. We are asking you to join us because we are attracted to you. We want you in our bed, probably many times, but only if you are willing."

Leonard looked between the two men again, seeing the sincerity in Harry's face and the honesty in Khan's. He took a deep breath and nodded.

)page break(

How they ended up in the bedroom, Leonard was unsure. But, they were there. Harry's hands were rubbing down his chest, scratching the skin with blunt nails, causing shivers to run down his spine. Harry's mouth was attached to his neck, sucking harshly at a point just under his jaw. Khan was behind him, one hand in his hair, the other in his boxers and tugging on his dick. Fuck, he wasn't going to last. Khan was breathing in his ear. Just breathing, not speaking not moaning. And, dammit if it wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever heard.

Leonard had one hand in each of his partner's hair. Tugging and pulling, he was moaning and groaning in pleasure as Harry began moving lower and lower down his chest. When he was on his knees, pulling his boxers down, Harry looked up to meet Leonard's eyes. There was nothing but raw hunger there.

"Isn't he magnificent," Khan whispered in his ear, which was almost drowned out as Harry lowered his mouth onto Leonard's dick. This caused Leonard to groan loudly. "His mouth is like heaven. Such perfection, and the way he deep throats… well, I'm just sure you're figuring it out now."

Leonard felting his muscles tense in effort not to come right down Harry's beautiful throat. Khan had lifted his hand from his hair and removed it from where Harry was now sucking. Then, he felt Khan also lower himself to his knees behind him. What was he doing? He gasped and felt his knees tremble as Khan spread his cheeks and a long swipe made its way from his perineum to his hole. The tongue wasted no time and entered him. Leonard actually shouted. The tongue in him and the mouth on him worked in sync somehow, moving faster and faster.

Suddenly, the mouth on him pulled off, causing him to whimper at the loss. He saw Harry stand, turn, and brace himself on the large bed. As he did that, Khan removed himself, and stood behind him. He grabbed Leonard's cock in his hand and maneuvered him right into Harry's, oddly prepped, hole. It was warm and slick, ready to be pounded, and Leonard was lost. If this was what the "dark side" had to offer, he would take it. He rocked his hips, sliding in and out, pleasure rocking through him. He felt Khan position himself behind him and felt a nudge as he became impossibly full.

"Fuck," Leonard said, grabbing Harry's hips, harshly. The strength must have turned Harry on harder, because he moaned, and tilted his hips more.

"That's exactly what we're doing, _Doctor_," Khan purred in his ear, grabbing a fistful of hair, and jerking his head back. Khan pounded him, hard and unapologetically, causing Leonard's hips to jerk forward and for him to pound into Harry. "Do you like this? It is a first for us. We never allow anyone to enter us this way."

Leonard moaned, feeling Khan hit his prostate which sent waves of pleasure through him.

"Yes, uhh," he groaned, "fuck me harder. Harder!"

"As you wish," Khan said, picking up his pace and pounding into Leonard so hard, he knew there would be bruises and blood.

He reached around Harry, grabbing his dick. Harry shuddered and clenched around his dick. That almost caused him to come right there, but he was determined to make Harry come first. He, Leonard, pulled harshly at Harry's cock. He then lifted his hand from Harry's hip, and grabbed his hair. The inky strands were silky through is fingers and he felt Harry pulse under his palm.

"Take it," Khan whispered, "take his come from him. Demand it, Doctor."

With one last harsh tug of his hair, Leonard felt Harry clench around him, his cock bursting with semen. The intense clenching of the muscles around him ripped his own orgasm from him and he succumbed to the pleasure. He heard Khan shout his own completion and felt his hot, tight, channel fill with Khan's release.

He was guided to the bed, where Khan and Harry laid on either side of him.

"Consider this our signing of the contract, Doctor," Khan whispered as Bones fell asleep.

Harry looked to Khan, over the exhausted man's sleeping form. "I like him."

Khan nodded, "As do I."

Harry smiled, "Well, it's a good thing we're adding him to the family. I'll go down tomorrow and fetch the child." He stretched next to the Doctor's warm body, lazily throwing an arm around him, "I'll kill the ex, and bring the girl to him in his quarters."

Khan nodded, bringing Bones' head to his chest. He felt Harry snuggle up next to the human.

"I love you, Harry," Khan said, meaning it with all of this heart.

"I love you too, Khan," Harry replied, but sleepily, also meaning it.

Sleep succumbed them, the human between them not knowing their true plans for him. Or anyone, for that matter. All in good time. Now they just had to convince that silly little Vulcan to join them. Then they would be ready to attack Earth.

AN: So, they've got Bones. I wonder what the next SHOCKER will be. Can anyone guess? There is a small, tiny, itsy bitsy clue in this chapter. You've gotta squint. But, it is there. GIMME MAH COOKIES! Also, sorry for the delay. Had court this week. It sucked. So, moving on! I'm hoping my muse is back and will keep writing. I'm trying for another by tomorrow. No promises! LOVE YOU ALLLLLL! NOW COOOKIES!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM FOR UPDATING NEWS!

* * *

Spock leaned his head back on the wall of the cell. Uhura had just been escorted out the day before. He was the only one left. The only crew member of the _Enterprise_ that was still loyal to Star Fleet. Not like it mattered. Harry and Khan were going to attack any day now. The Earth was doomed. Unless he could somehow get word to New Vulcan.

If he could do that, he might be able to speak to his older counterpart. Perhaps, they could attack Khan and Harry. Find a weakness, even. Perhaps his older counterpart had even encountered them in his travel in the alternate universe. If he had, surely he and the other Kirk had stopped them. Hopefully, not at the cost of anyone's life.

He turned his head as the door to the brig opened. Harry, Khan and Kirk all entered. Spock noticed that Kirk was wearing a gold tunic, with tan slacks, while Harry and Khan both wore black, tight, long sleeve shirts and black slacks. Had he given up his Star Fleet uniform for their clothing? They stopped at his cell door. He also noticed they were now alone; the guard had been relieved of duty.

"Mister Spock," Khan said, "I trust your accommodations to your liking." He smirked, knowing full well that while his true needs were met, food, sleep, meditation and even exercise when he desired, he wasn't comfortable. The air was just on the cold side, the humidity was too high, and the company left a lot to be desired.

Spock, however, didn't allow any change in his expression as he nodded. "I am satisfied."

Kirk glanced at Khan, before saying, "Spock, we'd really like it if you'd agree to join the crew."

Spock looked to his Captain, the man who had done everything he could to keep his crew alive, even sacrifice himself to their new captors. They had, one by one, gained the confidence of all of his Command crew, though Spock was unsure of how. He had been visited often by Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and even McCoy now. They had all pleaded with him, with the exception of McCoy who flat out dared him, to join the crew. They had all said they were treated as one of the family. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Kirk had never come, though. He knew it was on Khan and Harry's orders that he didn't. He was sure that they were controlling everything the crew did. Down to what they ate, he mused. He knew how they convinced Sulu, Chekov already being part of their crew had made that easy. He knew that Scotty had been convinced by Harry, although what was said was still a mystery. Uhura he hadn't seen since yesterday, when she was fearfully escorted out. She hadn't returned, which meant she was either dead or she had been convinced. He, oddly, didn't feel too upset over either. It wasn't that he didn't feel care for her, but he had noticed that the panic he had felt when Kirk had been escorted out wasn't there when she had. He knew what had convinced McCoy, though. McCoy had flat out told him that Harry had personally gone to Earth and retrieved his daughter for him. The little girl, now eight, had hardly seen her father since he'd joined Star Fleet, mostly because of his ex-wife. She had gained full custody of the girl and had used her as bait to get McCoy to give her all of his money as a surgeon and nearly half of his earnings in Star Fleet. When Harry had returned with the child, McCoy had joined them without hesitation. The girl was under Harry's protection, McCoy had said. She even had one of Khan's personal guards on her, at nearly all times, just as an added precaution. Though, McCoy had been assured by Harry that he'd know the instant Joanna was in danger.

Spock, actually, could understand McCoy's position and didn't blame him in the slightest. If there was a way for Spock to get his mother back, perhaps he would join Harry and Khan as well. But, while Harry had, what he called, magic, Spock knew there was no way he could bring his mother back to life. He looked between the three men, Harry choosing to stay quiet.

"I must decline the invitation," Spock said, nodding to them politely; they had, after all, been very "kind" captors. Spock turned away from the group, knowing that if he looked at Kirk anymore, he'd probably agree to anything they requested.

"Very well," Khan said, he heard footsteps, though he knew they were only Khan's.

"Come, pet," he heard Harry say, he glanced behind him to see Harry pressed against Kirk, "we haven't _enjoyed_ your company yet this week."

"Harry," Kirk whispered, though Spock heard him well, "it's only Sunday."

Harry smirked, his eyes not leaving Kirk's, "Yes, but it is ten in the morning."

Kirk smiled as Harry leaned forward and licked his earlobe. He nodded, turning and walking over to Khan, who wrapped his arm around Kirk's shoulders and pulled him close to whisper something in Kirk's ear. Kirk shuddered and nodded in response.

"Coming, Harry," Khan said, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'll be there, Khan," Harry waved him off and the two left. Harry then turned to Spock, who was glaring at him. "Oh, Spock. I nearly forgot you were here."

Spock felt his fists clench. He stared at Harry, noting his slightly flushed face, probably from lust, his attire disheveled from where he stood to close to Jim. His hair had that natural "just slept" tousled look, as if he had literally just got out of bed and put on his clothing. His eyes were like they always were full of this fierce green fire that never seemed to go out. Spock could certainly understand why Jim would be attracted to him. But, that didn't explain why he was with _both_ of them. Khan had killed Christopher Pike. Jim hated Khan.

"Unlikely," Spock replied, teeth clenched, "as you came to see me."

"Yes," Harry said, smirking, "you're right. That was a lie." He tilted his head, "I just wanted to see your reaction when you realized that Khan and I fuck your _Captain's_ sweet, tight, succulent ass anytime we want. He gives great head too," Harry continued, licking his lips, "his lips were made for sucking cock. Did you know he can-"

"Enough," Spock hissed, causing Harry's smirk to widen. "I will not allow you to speak that way about my Captain."

"Why not," Harry said, watching the rage form on the Vulcan's face, "he likes dirty talk."

Spock's eye twitched. "Tell me," he growled, "do your people still follow the rules of old?"

"Elaborate," Harry said, licking his lips again, "please."

"You follow the customs of guests," Spock said, walking closer to the barrier.

"Of course, Spock," Harry replied, his eyes glinting.

"Then," Spock said, taking a deep breath, "I challenge you to _Kun-ut Kali-Fi eh_."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "The _pon farr_ Marriage Challenge?" He smirked when he saw the shock form in Spock's eyes. "Oh, please, Spock. I know all about your culture. Miss Uhura is very talkative, you know."

Spock's eyes narrowed at the mention of Uhura, but he made no comment.

"I accept," Harry said, turning away, "on conditions, of course."

"To the death," Spock said, glaring at the back of Harry's head.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, Spock," Harry replied, pacing in front of his cell. "How about, if I win, you have to join our crew. No arguments, no back talk, no fighting. You join us, and that is all."

"And, if I win," Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't kill you," Harry said, smirking at the Vulcan's unamused stare. "Alright, how about, if you win, I let you and Kirk go. That's right," he nodded at Spock's shocked face, "I will let you and Kirk board a craft, and leave. Ride off into the sunset, so to speak. We won't chase you; we won't destroy your craft. You may leave free forever. Unless we cross paths again. I can't say what the future holds, Spock. Anything can happen."

Spock thought for a moment. He had no way of knowing if Harry was being honest with him. But, Harry had been asleep for three hundred years. And, Harry had already admitted, he wasn't an augment. While his abilities were impressive, he wasn't as strong as Spock, nor as fast, without his magic.

"Alright," Spock said, "but," he saw Harry raise an eyebrow at his tone, "no magic on your part. It is unfair to be able to set fire with a thought when I have no such abilities."

"Well, Mister Spock," Harry said, "I think we have a deal. I won't use magic while fighting you, but you can't nerve pinch."

Spock nodded, that would be alright. So long as Harry didn't use magic, he should be easily defeated by Spock.

)page break(

Only the Commanding crew of the _Enterprise_ was allowed into the room to observe the fight. As well as only Khan's most trusted. Meaning Enna. She sat there, passively as well as Khan. They were all around a ring, sitting behind a force field that Khan could remove at any time. The Command crew had to admit, they were worried for Spock. Just because they had joined with Khan didn't mean they cared for Spock any less. In fact, because they considered Spock family, it made the entire situation very tense.

Jim sat next to Khan, his back straight. He couldn't decide who he wanted to win more. Harry or Spock. He'd be devastated if either died.

Both were standing in the middle of the ring. Khan stood to address them both.

"Let it be heard and understood," Khan said, "the winner will be given their prize. Harry, if you win Spock will join our crew. Spock, if you win, you and Kirk will be allowed to go free." He stared impassively, "Agreed?" All heads nodded, "Spock as you are the challenger, the challenged is allowed to choose the weapons."

Harry smiled, thinking hard, then shook his head, "No weapons. We fight like savages."

Khan smirked. "Accepted. Begin," he sat down.

Spock turned to Harry, who stared at him with the tiniest of smirks on his face. He watched as Harry concentrate his body, then his eyes narrowed when he saw a strange glint sparkle in Harry's own. He recognized it: hunger. Harry wanted to fight Spock.

Spock lunged forward, pulling his hand back to punch Harry. Harry grabbed his hand easily, dragging him down and bringing his knee up to his chest. The blow hit him directly to the lungs, knocking the breath completely out of him. Harry then lifted Spock's body and bringing a punch to his face, knocking him to the floor.

Feeling surprise course through him, Spock stood quickly, glaring at Harry as blood coursed down his face. Harry tilted his head to him, bringing his hand to his sight. It was smudged with Spock's green blood, and he blinked at it. Then, without thought, Harry licked the blood from his hand. His eyes widened and he smirked, his gaze locking with Spock's.

Harry lifted his leg, twisted around, and kicked Spock. Spock blocked and caught the next kick, using his momentum to throw Harry back. Harry landed gracefully, jumping in the air when Spock lunged again with his fist raised. He felt Harry land behind him, grab his arms and pull Spock flush against his body.

"I wonder," Harry whispered, "how hard am I going to fuck Jim, tonight, after I've won?" Spock struggled in the surprisingly tight grip, his anger building, "Will you join us, Mister Spock? Jerk off in the corner while my husband and I take the man you love and fuck him over and over again?"

Spock lifted his leg, bring his foot down hard, and stomping on Harry's. Harry jerked away, and didn't expect Spock to land a blow to his brow. Fury coursed through him at the thought of Khan and Harry doing anything inappropriate with _his Captain_. He lifted his leg, kicking Harry in the face, and then let a roar of anger out when he jumped and brought his fist down to Harry's face. This caused the black haired man to fall to the ground.

The man's word still ringing in his ears, before he could let himself feel control again, he lifted his hands to Harry's head. Placing them on both sides, jerked and felt the skull remove it's self from the spine, effectively breaking Harry's neck and severing the cerebral cord. His body fell to a heap on the floor.

Panting, he brought his glare up to see Khan staring at him, wonder etched in his face. He didn't stop to wonder why the man didn't look angry, because he could see the intense emotion in his eyes. Spock glanced to his left, seeing Jim sitting there, shock and fear etched on his face. He met Spock's eyes, blue to brown, and Spock felt all of his love for the man course through him, calming his rage.

"I believe, Khan," Spock said, straightening out and walking toward the sitting dictator who hadn't moved a muscle, "I won."

Spock could see all of his crew members staring at him in shock. They obviously hadn't thought he would come out the victor. His eye twitched at the lack of faith they had. He stared expectantly at Khan.

"I am owed my prize," Spock said, reaching forward to grab Jim.

"Mister Spock," Khan said, gripping Spock by the wrist, "you haven't won, because your opponent isn't beaten."

Spock looked to him, a frown appearing on his face, "I just killed your husband, Khan. He is, as you say, beaten."

"Yes, well, the next time you kill someone, Mister Spock, you had better make sure they're dead," came Harry's voice behind him.

He turned around in shock, his eyes wide as he saw Harry standing directly behind him. There was no bulge in his neck, no blood on his face from where he'd been punched, no sign of the fight that had just occurred.

Harry brought his hand up, grabbed Spock by the hair and jerked him back to the ring. He brought his hand up and punched him in the face. And then punched him again. And again. And again. Without breaking hold on his scalp, Harry pulled his kneed up and broke Spock's nose. Blood gushed from his face and then Harry threw him to the ground. He brought his leg back, kicked him in the side. Then, he kicked him again. And again. And again.

"Do you give up," Harry said, stopping, knowing that he had just won.

Spock lay on his side, his arms attempting to protect his face and vulnerable chest. Through swollen, deep green eyes, he saw Harry standing above him. He looked perfect, his hair tousled, his eyes bright with fire, his pouty lips pulled back in a fierce snarl. He was every bit the fighter that Spock couldn't be. He was…. The Darkness. Yes, he'd given up.

)page break(

Harry lay on his back as McCoy examined him. Spock lay on the bio bed next to him; he appeared to be sleeping, though McCoy called it a sleeping trance. The ways of the world today, he mused.

"I still have no clue how you survived," McCoy said, glaring at Harry suspiciously.

Harry smiled up at his Doctor. "The perks of being me."

McCoy rolled his eyes, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's scared forehead. "Don't ever do that again, Harry, you scared the shit out of us."

"I can't make any promises, Doctor," Harry replied. He sat up, jumped off the bed, ordered a guard to escort Spock to his and Khan's quarters when he woke, then went to find Khan.

He found him in the very quarters they'd be using to entertain Spock later. He smiled at his husband, who was going through paperwork. The man looked up, smiled back, and then looked down.

"Soon, everything will be in place," Khan said, stretching. He stood and made his way to Harry.

"I can't wait," Harry murmured, kissing his husband. "Spock will be here soon," he walked to the table and banished the paper work. "Kirk and McCoy will be joining soon after, and the finalization of the plan will be set in motion."

Khan watched Harry carefully, "I think you scared them today, my love."

Harry nodded, "I know I did."

"They didn't expect you to survive the neck breaking," Khan continued, slinking his arms around his husband. "I hate it when you do that, by the way."

Harry leaned his head back onto Khan's shoulder, "I know. You know Death will never defy me. He likes me too much. I practically keep him in business."

Khan smiled, "Yes, with the bodies that fall left and right, around you, I'm sure you keep him very busy."

Harry half glared, half smiled, "Like you don't love it."

"I love you," Khan whispered. "Come, let us prepare for tonight." He pulled Harry into the bedroom.

* * *

AN: So, yeah, Harry is still master of Death. Meaning he can't be killed. Again. Haha, I love MOD Harry. He's always sooooooo, loved by Death. Death will NOT be making an appearance in this fic, just so we're clear. Harry just talks to Khan about him, no one else. Also, that is NOT the SHOCKER! The next chapter will have the shocker. I don't know if it really is a shocker, but it's probably kind of... surprising, more so. I don't know. I don't have it written yet, so we'll see how SHOCKING I can make it. Please REVIEW and GIMME COOKIES! I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE CRACK COOKIES! I LOVE THEM! Also, thanks for your support. My daughter's b-day is on friday and we're having her party on sunday, so no updates during those days! (she's turning 6!) Please, however, bare with me! I am updating as much as I possibly can! I'm gonna get one out tomorrow, definitely! I have the day off and everything! KISSES AND LOVE!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: WARNING! SMUT AND SLASHYNESS!

* * *

Spock entered the quarters, glancing around. He noticed that everything was a simplistic design, modern, and elegant. He hated himself for thinking that these people had taste, but they did.

"Spock," Harry said, emerging from the bedroom, wearing only a black silk robe. "How good of you to join us."

"As if I had a choice," Spock said, keeping his face blank, though he wondered why he was being received by Harry who was wearing so little clothing. Did they have different customs in the past?

"Won't you follow me," Harry said, turning back to the bedroom, "but, leave the attitude out in the living room."

Spock's eyes narrowed, but followed the retreating form. He entered the bedroom, noting that Khan was sifting through paperwork on the bed. He looked up when they came in, picking up the papers laying down and putting them on the side table. He stood, also wearing only a black silk robe, and crossed to Harry. He wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and drew him in to a kiss.

Spock began to feel uncomfortable as the kiss became more passionate and heated. He shifted, averting his eyes, and crossing his arms. He saw Khan smile as he pulled away from Harry.

"Sorry, Spock," Khan said, not looking apologetic at all, "but, when your husband is Harry, well…." He trailed off, as if that simple statement explained it all.

"Apology accepted," Spock said, glaring.

"Wine?" Harry asked, offering a glass to Spock.

"No, thank you," Spock said, "why am I here?"

Harry smiled, sipping the proffered drink, "Well, we wanted to ask you to join our little family." He set the wine down on the desk in the corner of the room.

"I have joined your crew," Spock said, "is that not your family?"

"Yes," Khan said, "our crew is our family. But, we meant our… _intimate _family."

Spock felt his eyebrow rise, "I am unsure of your meaning."

Suddenly, the door behind him opened, allowing both Jim and Leonard to enter. They were speaking, as they normally would, with Jim saying something that obviously annoyed Leonard. They smiled at Harry and Khan, before walking over to the drink table and pouring themselves a glass. As if they… belonged there.

Harry and Khan nodded to them, turning their attention back to Spock, who felt uncomfortable in the situation. Why were Jim and Leonard here? He thought they were going to speak to him. What business did the Captain and the Doctor have with Harry and Khan? Then, realization hit him. They were Harry and Khan's… lovers. They were used for Harry and Khan's sexual pleasure. They were practically concubines. And, now they wanted Spock to join.

"I think you understand our meaning," Harry said, walking around him. "We want you to join us."

Spock closed his eyes, fearing what they might see in them. "I must decline, Harry. I have no desire-"

He felt someone cup his groin, where the aching hardness he wasn't aware he had jolted. "I think you have a lot of desire, Mister _Spock,_" Khan's voice purred. He was whispering into Spock's ear, causing Spock to shudder. "Would you like to meet and understand those desires?"

Spock was given no time to respond when Khan's lips descended on his own. Khan fought for dominance and won, but only because Spock was absolutely sure that he had never been kissed this way before. It was as if Khan was attempting to suck his very soul through his mouth. Khan licked his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and drew Spock's tongue into his mouth. Spock couldn't help but follow. When Khan nipped his lips, he shuddered. Was _this _what Jim and Leonard were experiencing?

He was led to the bed, his clothing disappearing within an instant. He knew Harry had done something, and when Khan removed his lips from Spock's, Spock noticed that on the bed Jim and Leonard had already removed their clothing and were waiting. Harry stood off to the side, also naked. Khan was the only one who was still in any sort of clothing, though the robe did little to hide his arousal. Spock gulped; he was honest in his declaration at being "better".

Noticing where his gaze was, Khan smirked. He pushed Spock down to the bed. He crawled up on his knees, and pushing his robe off, exposing himself to the three men. Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Khan's torso, rubbing and pinching his skin. Khan moaned, letting his head fall back onto Harry's shoulder. Harry reached his hand down, brushing his knuckles along Khan's shaft.

Spock couldn't believe how aroused he was. Watching the two men, who obviously loved on another, was so mentally stimulating. They touched one another with such reverence, such care, it was almost too intimate. He reached between his own thighs, grasping his erection, and letting out a shuddering breath at the pleasure he felt.

"Ah, no," Khan said, pulling Spock's wrist, "you are not to touch yourself, Spock." He grabbed Spock's cock, pulling and twisting his hand, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through the Vulcan.

Spock could feel his channel moistening. His own kind had the ability to self-lubricate, both their penis's and anus's, for fornication. While same sex pairings didn't occur very often, they still occurred. They boded for mental compatibility. Sometimes, they were bonded to a person who was the same sex. It was normal, but not the norm.

"I am ready, if you so desire it," Spock said, his eyes shut tight, his hands clenching the sheets and his head twisted to the side.

"No," Khan said, leaning down, "you're not ready."

He trailed his finger to Spock's perineum, scratching it slightly with a blunt nail. He kept one hand on Spock's dick; the other circling Spock's opening. Khan gently nudged the hole open, pushing past the tight ring, immediately finding the prostate. As soon as he made contact with the sensitive nub, Spock shouted out. He flicked his finger back and forth, in a come hither motion. Spock began to move his hips in sync with the motion, causing Khan's grip on his cock to move up and down. The dual stimulus was causing Spock to lose control, and it was almost to the point that he wouldn't be able to last. However, just as Spock was about to be pushed to the brink, Khan gave one last jab.

"Now," he said, withdrawing his finger, hearing the whine from deep within Spock and smiling, "you are ready for me." And, without more prompt, he entered Spock in one thrust. "Fuck, Spock! You're so fucking tight!" He pulled back, just leaving the tip in, before reentering. "Shit, are you a virgin?"

Not knowing if he was angry, Spock hesitantly nodded through the pleasure. Feeling the movement, Khan looked down in shock. Spock's face was the epitome of pleasure, confusion, and slight fear. He was a virgin? Khan smirked, pulling back and entering again.

"Are you sure," Khan asked, feeling satisfaction when the brown human-like eyes snapped open, "You fuck like a whore."

At the very idea of it, Spock moaned, reaching up and grasping Khan's shoulders like a life line. Khan set a brutal pace, knowing the Vulcan could take it. He hit Spock's prostate dead on, causing Spock to cry out in pleasure, whipping his head from side to side. He, Spock, didn't know what to do. His body was so ready to let go, to allow this human to take his very essence. He gripped Khan's shoulders harder, his legs instinctively wrapping around Khan's waist. He needed something. He was so close, but he needed something more.

Khan moaned in his ear, licking the straining cord of his neck. _Yes_, Spock thought, _yes, there!_ As if sensing Spock's thoughts, Khan bared his teeth and bit down on Spock's neck, effectively marking him. He drew blood, the green fluid painting his lips, causing Khan's eyes to snap open and for him to begin thrusting harder and faster. He licked the wound one last time, growling in lust, and it was this action that caused Spock to come, more than anything else.

The tightening around his cock made Khan roar in completion; spilling his seed into the tight and warm channel. Fuck, the Vulcan was almost too hot. He looked down at the sated alien. Such beauty. He glanced up to see Leonard and Jim, both heavily aroused, but awaiting their turn. He smirked, moving off of Spock and crawling toward Jim.

)page break(

Khan spilled his final seed into Leonard's channel, allowing the man to fall onto his chest, breathing heavily and falling asleep almost immediately. He gently rolled him off. Looking around the room, he saw Harry, sitting at the desk, finishing up some paperwork. He had been asked, several times by Jim and Leonard, to join, but he had refused.

Khan smiled, knowing full well what was going through his husband's mind.

"Come bathe me, Harry," Khan whispered into his ear, pulling the wizard up.

They entered the shower, and Harry set to work getting the smell of the other men off of his skin. Khan felt the fire between him and thanked his lucky stars he was an augment. If he had been one of the men out on the bed, going a fourth round would probably kill him.

Harry pressed him to the wall of the shower, kissing him thoroughly. He loved the flavor of Harry. He had no real name for it, for there was no flavor in any galaxy that tasted like Harry. It was power, understanding, and… a small bit of malevolence. Yes, he knew that wasn't what a person should taste like, but Harry was addictive. And, he loved Harry. More than any other creature in the universe. He would kill for Harry, he has killed for him, and he would kill himself for him.

He felt his leg being lifted and he wrapped them around his husband's waist. Harry didn't prep him, simply entered and the sting was what pleasured him the most. The tip of Harry's dick flattened it's self against his prostate, causing Khan to shudder in pleasure. He groaned out, his teeth clenched. Fuck, Harry was so perfect. Harsh, unrelenting, fingers gripped his sides as Harry pounded him into the shower wall. In, out. Harder. Faster. Harry growled into Khan's ear, making Khan shudder at both the feel of Harry in him and the animal in Harry achieving freedom.

He was taking no prisoners this time, Khan mused. His own cock was rubbing against Harry's front, and Khan knew he would explode soon. He pulled on Harry's hair, jerking him down for a kiss. The second Harry's tongue clashed his, Khan felt his cock spurt in pleasure. Fuck! He needed Harry more, now.

The feeling of Khan convulsing around him sent Harry over the edge and he squirted his seed into Khan.

"I love you, Harry," Khan panted, his head resting on the wall behind him, his legs still wrapped around Harry's lean hips.

"I love you, too, Khan," Harry said, his grip on Khan tightening.

)page break(

The next morning found the three members of the _Enterprise_ waking in Harry and Khan's bed. They could smell food, and they all three wandered out into the living quarters. Harry and Khan were conversing in the kitchen, while Harry cooked food. Harry motioned to the table, where all three sat down, a silence around them.

After breakfast, Khan glanced to Harry, who nodded.

"Well, now that you've been fed," Harry said, "it's time you learned your duties."

Jim frowned, "What do you mean?"

Khan smirked, "We mean your duties to us. More importantly, me."

Leonard glanced between all of the men before him, his eyes staring down at the table.

"Our duties to you," Spock said, folding his hands together. "What do these duties entail, Khan?"

"Staying healthy, for starters," Harry said, "you all need to make sure that you stay healthy, exercise when you can, and remember, you won't be joining in in any of the fighting."

Jim and Spock glanced at one another, "What do you mean? Why can't we join in fighting? Aren't we part of your crew?" Jim asked.

"Of course," Harry soothed, patting Jim's hand, "but, with your current conditions, we want to ensure you're all safe."

Spock eyed the two men, "Condition? What does that mean?"

"The pregnancies," Khan said, "you all are, as of last night, carrying my heirs."

* * *

AN: BAMMMMA! Take that! Oh, yeah! How was that for a shocker?! Hells yeah! I'm gonna explain how this all happened in the next chapter! WHOOOOO! EXCITED! I wonder what the next shocker will entail? I dunno... you're gonna have to gimme some ideas. Let's find out what we can, as you guys review, and I'll see what I can come up with. REMEMBER! YOU, MY FAITHFUL LOVES, PRACTICALLY DICTATED THE ENDING TO SLAUGHTER! YOU HELPED WRITE THAT FIC! Your reviews changed that fic entirely! PLEASE REVIEW! You all are my inspiration! I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE AWESOMENESS! GIMME MAH COOKIES LIKE I'M A DIABETIC ABOUT TO GO INTO A COMA!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: SMALL AMOUNT OF GORE! BUT NOTHING TOO BAD!

* * *

Spock looked to McCoy, his eyes narrowing slightly, "You knew, didn't you, Doctor?" He accused, his suspicions confirmed when McCoy wouldn't look to them.

"Now, Spock," Harry said, "The Doctor only provided us with the necessary information to find out if you three were carriers. I'm sure he came to his own conclusion, but that is beside the point." He motioned to them, "You are all carrying our children."

Jim frowned, "You mean, our children. They are Khan's, but also ours."

"Wrong," Khan said, "you are simply… the carriers. Genetic scans will show you are simply surrogates. Harry's DNA replaced yours before conception."

Kirk glanced to Harry, "B-but… how?"

Harry raised a brow, "Jim, we are not going to explain magic all over again." He shook his head. "I want you all to know, we will not keep you from the children. We are a community." Harry smiled reassuringly, "We care for you like our own."

)page break(

"That was exhausting," Khan said, several hours later, "they are thick."

Harry smirked, eyeing his husband who was reclining on the couch while rubbing his temples, "It's not that they're thick, love. It's that they don't understand."

"I think McCoy is the only of those three who has brain cells," Khan continued, as though Harry had said nothing.

"Khan," Harry said, walking over to his husband, crawling on his lap. "Stop thinking of them. We have a plan to finish."

Khan looked to Harry, who smirked at him, and nodded, "Yes, you're right." He lifted the papers, "Let's start-"

He was interrupted with the chiming of the doors. "_Paha, it iz Pavel!"_

Harry looked to Khan, who frowned back at him, before banishing the paperwork to their room. He then walked over to the door, unlocked it and was rushed with the small body of his favorite Russian. The bouncy curls danced around his eyes as looked excitedly to Harry then Khan. He wore a loud smile on his face.

"You vill not believe it, Paha, Lord Khan," he shouted, practically jumping up and down.

"What, _brat_," Harry said, smiling at the young man. He was so… adorable.

"It iz Hikaru, Paha," Pavel smiled wider, if it was possible, "he iz pregnant! He iz going to have my child!"

Khan felt his eyebrows shoot up, looking at Harry. "Really, Pavel? That is wonderful news."

Pavel ducked his head, nodding in submission as his leader stood and walked over to him. He smiled as the larger man gripped his shoulder, warmly, and smiled at him. He knew his Paha and Lord Khan would be joyful. They were going to have a baby in the family.

"Sank you, sir," Pavel said, smiling up to the man.

"We must have a drink in celebration," Khan said, turning away from the two and allowing them some semblance of privacy while he got out the good vodka.

Pavel turned to Harry, who was smiling down at him lovingly, "Paha, I vas vondering… if…."

Harry quirked his head to the side, a frown forming his face, as he said, "Yes, Pavel?"

"Vould you be ze godfazer," He asked, a blush forming on his face, "perhaps you and Lord Khan? Ve vould be honored if you both vould do it." He glanced to Khan, his eyes widening in horror as he noticed Khan had stopped his movements and was staring at Pavel as if he'd never seen anything like him before. "I am sorry, sir! I didn't realize it vould cause you to be uncomfortable. Of course, it iz too much to ask! I'm sorry!" He blushed harder, he looked ashamed of himself, as if asking were something he shouldn't have done.

Harry looked to Khan, his eyes taking in the seen, "Pavel! It's alright," he took the smaller man in his arms; "I think you've just caught Khan off guard, is all." He hugged the blonde, "We'd be honored to be the child's godparents, right, Khan?" He looked pointedly to his husband, glaring hard as if to say 'if you don't agree with me, I will castrate you in your sleep'.

"Of course, Pavel," Khan said, soothingly. He finished pouring the drink and brought over the shot. "I couldn't think of another person I'd want to be godfather for," he smiled as Pavel smiled at him. The boy _was_ like a puppy, as Harry had said. He'd always supported his friendship with the boy. He knew that Harry would never see him romantically, and that Pavel idolized Harry in a way that was normal. Harry was strong, resilient and all around amazing. Khan would be more surprised if he didn't. He raised his glass, as was customary in Russia. "_Za vas, Pavel."_ He said in Russian.

"_Za vas_," Harry echoed.

Pavel smiled, raising his own glass, "_Vas Hikaru_," he replied, downing his shot.

)page break(

"We agreed to be the godfathers," Khan said, glancing to his husband.

"You make it sound like we agreed to be a part of their next sexual encounter," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his husband, dodging an attack from come unnamed Star Fleet officer.

"That would almost be better," Khan practically shouted, lifting his hand and breaking the neck of his opponent.

Harry slashed his knife, slitting the man before him from ear to ear on his throat, before walking next to his husband down the hall. They met no resistance as they opened the door to the cowering group of Admirals who stood behind the large desk.

"How, exactly would that be better," Harry asked, turning to his husband.

"We'd get a show, at least," Khan responded, before nodding to the men and women. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, walking forward, "I am Khan."

One braver Admiral stepped forward, "Yes, we know who you are." His voice wasn't strong, but it didn't waver either. He glared at the two.

"Well, good. Then I don't have to explain everything." Khan smirked at the man's harsh glare. "Surrender Star Fleet or die," he said.

"You think you can just walk in here, kill our men and women, and just demand we surrender," the Admiral growled glaring at the two murderers.

"Yes," Khan said, nodding, "that is exactly what I think. Or, you can die." At that statement, Harry walked forward, lifting the knife in his hand. "Your choice."

"If… if you kill us," the Admiral said, stammering, looking uncertain. "You can't. We are all trained officers of Star Fleet. We will attack you."

"You are all fat with power and dull with laziness," Khan stated, rolling his eyes, "we are both trained killers, him more so than me, do you truly think you stand even a hair of a chance?" he motioned to Harry. "We could kill hundreds of your people a day, and you will never catch us," at that moment Harry apparated behind the Admiral, causing the man to jump and turn around, "we could be anywhere, anytime, and you would never know where." Harry disappeared, only for roughly thirty seconds, reappearing with a woman in his arms.

The woman was obviously scared, her blond hair in a tight bun, her work out clothes damp from sweat, and she was struggling against Harry. "Arnold," she cried when she saw the Admiral. She felt the point of a knife hit her jugular.

"Marie," the Admiral said, reaching his arm out, but upon seeing the knife, dropped his arms helplessly.

"We can kill any, and all, but we would rather it didn't come to that, ladies and gentlemen." He looked around the room, seeing the realization forming in their eyes.

These two men literally could place explosives, could send out viruses, could kill people, anyone, and there would be nothing they could do to stop it. If the report sent from the ship of the _USS Enterprise_ was accurate, it had been sent before the Captain was forced to surrender, that the man, Harry as he was named, could do this… instant teleportation, through space. He could do it in a blink of an eye. They had no way of ensuring that anyone, on any planet, was safe. They, could, perhaps come to a treaty. But, from the way the two men had just dealt with the fifty or so of their men, they weren't going to negotiate. They were either going to accept their surrender peacefully, or they were going to force their surrender.

Arnold closed his eyes, "If we surrender-"

"When," Khan corrected a smirk on his face.

"W-when…" Arnold conceded, knowing it was inevitable, "what are you going to do?"

"We shall see what happens," Khan said, stepping forward. "Admiral, let us make no mistake, people are going to die. Innocent people, whom have done us absolutely no harm. They will die, they will ask why, they will turn to you all for answers and you will not be able to answer." He shook his head, "Have none of you paid attention in history. I was the ruler of Asia. I ruled with an iron fist, my word was law. And, that law was enforced." He motioned to his companion, "Who do you think enforced it?"

All of the Admirals looked to Harry, who stood there proudly, holding a knife to Marie's neck, smirking.

"He is my Darkness," Khan said, "my enforcer. He is judge, jury, and executioner. He knows when you've committed an act of lawlessness. These laws will travel all throughout Star Fleet. And, he will enforce the laws."

"You can't possibly think that he could go to any of these planets and …. And just know that a law has been broken!" Arnold shouted, glaring incredulously.

"It is not for you to decide," Khan snarled, bringing a hand to grasp the Admiral by the neck and slamming his head down on the desk. A resounding crunch shook through the near silent room.

The man fell to the ground, blood pouring from his nose and the woman in Harry's arms whimpered. The Admiral lay on the ground, probably knowing that if he stood up, he'd be kicked down again. He watched Khan with fear in his eyes.

"Let it be known, I don't give a flying fuck who you are," Khan whirled on the Admirals, "if I don't deem you worthy of life, you will be killed!" He glanced to Harry.

At that cue, Harry plunged the knife into Marie's throat. Blood gushed from the wound, coating Harry's hand and dripping onto his arm. Her eye's widened for only a second before she became slack in his embrace. Harry let go of her, but held onto the knife, and her body fell into a heap at his feet. He met Khan's eyes, noticing the lust there, but knew not to act on it.

"Marie!" Arnold shouted in grief, moving to get up. He was shot down by a brilliant green light, the source of which coming from Harry's palm. He laid limp, his eyes dull, and his face slack, but still holding grief. He was dead.

"A-admiral!" One of the women shouted, she didn't move from her position, but her face, along with all of the others, was in fear and shock. "H-how could you?!" She whispered, distraught.

"Haven't you been listening," Khan said, stepping forward, "I didn't deem them worthy."

"Y-you're evil," the same woman whispered.

"An insane, but somehow wise man once said," Khan responded, smirking as he stepped over the dead body of the Admiral, "there is not good and evil; only power, and those too weak to seek it."

Harry smirked, remember those words said to him, when he had such a clear view of the world. It was all very black and white, he remembered. Now, those colors blurred, becoming deep shades, hues of grey and darkness. Only Darkness.

* * *

AN: I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the delay. My daughter had her bday party, again she turned 6! Then, my dad was admitted into rehab, yes he is the drunk driver from before and I sent his ass to rehab. So, there has been little time to write. However, I'm think that this fic, too, is now winding down to an end. Maybe, I'll be able to squeeze 5 more chapters, but I guarantee nothing! I think in the next chapter, we'll discover a bit more of Harry's past and we'll see if anyone will try to stop them from their world domination. Also, we'll see who they are and are not deeming worthy of life! I've given you guys a HUGE hint as to what it is that they deem worthy! Can anyone guess it? I'll give a special shout out to the peeps who do! ALL MY LOVE!


	13. Chapter 13

Spock stalked down the corridor. He was determined to be free of the Augments. He, and his child, could not stay on this ship. He didn't believe Harry, or Khan, when they said that the three men were only surrogates. It wasn't possible to change DNA in that way. No matter what forms of magic were involved.

He walked into the MedBay, glancing around for McCoy. McCoy, while highly emotional, was actually quite logical when it came to dire situations. If he could convince McCoy to help him, then he was sure that he could get himself and the two others, at least, off of the ship.

"Doctor," Spock said, approaching the man as he filed paperwork. "May I speak with you?" His tone indicated that it should be privately, and he knew the doctor understood.

"What is it," McCoy said, placing the PADD on his desk as soon as the doors slid shut.

"Doctor," Spock began, "I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," McCoy muttered. He knew where Spock was going with this. Spock had had this look in his eyes; he was making plans. Dangerous plans. Plans that could get him in serious trouble. He, McCoy, knew what it wasn't going to be good.

"Do you truly believe what Harry and Khan have said," Spock asked, sitting stiffly in the chair before the desk. "I don't believe they could have changed the DNA to Harry's that quickly. In truth-"

"Get to the real point, Spock, I've got patients to deal with," McCoy said, glancing to the door for emphasis.

"If I could contact my counterpart, on New Vulcan," Spock said, "I believe I could achieve in getting you, Jim and myself off of this ship."

McCoy closed his eyes briefly, "Uh-huh, and what about my daughter?"

Spock hesitated, having not taken McCoy's child into account, "I suppose we would, indeed, have to bring her along."

"Indeed," McCoy mimicked. He shook his head, "You are such a fucking idiot, Spock." He glared hard at Spock, seeing the Vulcan's eyes widen slightly. "You don't realize what these people have done for me. For her. You don't realize that I helped them with everything that I have, everything that I know, because they saved Joanna. They brought her to me, and put her under protection! That little girl is my life!" He stood, bracing his hands on his desk, looming over the alien, "They have done greater things for me than Star Fleet ever did, you goddamned green blooded hobgoblin!" He glared harder, causing Spock to jerk visibly from the Doctor, "I am proud, happy, to be the surrogate for them! I knew, the entire time, what they were doing, because they trusted me with the information. They didn't tell you, Spock, because they knew, they fucking _knew_, you would act like this!" He shook his head, standing straight up, "You have done this to yourself."

Just as he finished his sentence, the doors opened, letting through both Harry and Khan. Both men's faces were blank, and they stepped forward, allowing the door to close behind them.

"Harry," Khan said, motioning with his hand to Spock.

"Oh, Spock," Harry said, his head tilting with curiosity, his eyes full of sympathy. "Why did you have to do this?"

Spock felt dread filling him. He… he was going to die. And, they were going to kill his baby, as well.

"We are not slaves," he whispered, despite his fear for his life and that of his child's. "We are also not whores, for you to impregnate whenever you should feel the need to procreate. I have just as much right to attempt to protect my child as any m-mother." He stumbled over the last word, remembering his own mother, and all she ever did for him.

"Spock," Harry said, gently, "Those babies are ours. You see, the food you've been eating, it's been dosed, with potions, to change your body. The potions have given you a uterus, with ovaries, just bursting with my DNA. I had the Doctor monitor you, keep a close eye on you, and Jim, to ensure that it wasn't hurting you. But," he kneeled, placing a hand on Spock's flat stomach, "this baby is in no way yours. You're just the carrier; the bitch in heat, which spread his legs for my husband, and allowed him to pump his seed into his tight, but very easy, channel. Do you remember, Spock?" He smirked, his eyes glowing, "Do you remember that night? How quickly you succumbed to him? Do you remember, how you practically _begged_ him to enter you?"

Spock felt his breathing quicken and his eyes widen at the realization.

"_I am ready,_" he remembered saying, his voice needy, _"if you so desire it_."

"Do you remember, when he put his finger in your channel, Spock," Harry said, "and he found your prostate with such ease? Do you remember how he rubbed it? He did it with a 'come here' motion. That was him, summoning the ovum. He ensured this pregnancy, Spock. You didn't have these parts, before we put them there." Harry stood, staring down at Spock, his eyes now challenging.

Spock looked to McCoy, perhaps for reassurance, or comfort, he didn't know. He just didn't want what Harry said to be true.

"Oh, and about New Vulcan," Harry said, smirking down at the now distraught Vulcan, who looked up to him with a frown forming between his pointed brows, "we've already been, Spock. They've already surrendered."

Spock felt his jaw tighten, his eyes widening even more. "They've… surrendered?"

"Oh, yes," Harry said, "didn't you hear?" He waved his hand towards the door, which opened to reveal Spock's counterpart, standing there stoically. "They surrendered almost immediately, with no resistance."

"Greetings," Spock Prime said his eyes clear and knowing, "I see he is having trouble adjusting."

"Don't worry," Khan said, "Harry is taking care of it."

Spock looked to Harry, worry in his eyes. "Are you going to kill us?"

Harry frowned, "Why would I ever kill you, Spock?" He brought his hand up to cup behind his neck. "You're much too valuable to me alive."

Suddenly there was a flash, and Spock's body slumped forward in unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Hey, everyone, I'm back! I've finally been released from the hospital! Okay, it was like, a week ago, but I've had to go to doctors appointments, like, everyday. I really really really really wanted to post something a long time ago, but my doctor said that because of the coma, I wasn't allowed to strain myself mentally until I was completely relaxed and able to drive. I'm still not allowed to drive, but I think this isn't straining. As you can see, it isn't much of a chapter, but, I thought since you guys are all SOOOO nice, I'd give you a little something to tide you over until I could update again. Thanks to everyone who PM'd me, who REVIEWED your well wishes, and to everyone who kept me in their thoughts, and prayers! You all are so kind and understanding! So, this chap is explaining how they got preggers! The NEXT will talk more about Harry! I can't guarantee when the next one will be up, I have to two more CT scans before they'll let me not be "in the red zone". If anyone wants the true details of what happened, just PM me. I'm not afraid to talk about what happened and I'll be happy to explain what I can remember. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME AND BEING KIND AND LOVING!


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE! ALSO, CHILD BIRTH! BE AFRAID OF CHILD BIRTH!

* * *

Harry entered the medbay, smiling at the heavily pregnant doctor who was issuing orders to the slightly traumatized nurse. He was beautiful when he was all huffy, Harry couldn't help but think. His stomach protruded out so far it looked like he was attempting to smuggle a Quaffle under his shirt. Harry smiled at him when he turned his annoyed face to the green eyed man. He noticed McCoy's face softened when they looked at the bundle in his hands.

Jim had delivered the week before, bringing into the world practically an exact replica of Khan. A black tuff of hair adorned the blue eyed bundle. They had named the child Wyatt. Quite appropriate in meaning. Khan had been the one to name him. They were all due within two weeks of one another, so the dictator had declared that they would simply share a birthday. McCoy was due next, although he and Spock could both go into labor at any moment. The bundle in Harry's arms cooed up to his father, causing the man's eyes to shift down.

The child was exceedingly beautiful. His intelligence was obviously high, Harry had mused, and considering the boy always seemed to be accessing his surroundings.

Harry walked forward to the doctor, handing the bundle over to his awaiting arms, and allowing the man to begin his checkup. While the man was doing this, Harry allowed his mind to wander the past few months.

)page break(

_Harry observed as yet another city fell at his feet. Only about four hundred and fifty people had been spared in Houston, Texas. This didn't surprise Harry, considering what he remembered from before he had been frozen. The people who had been spared were all ushered onto the transports by the augments. They fought a bit, but the murder (genocide) of their people had beaten most of the fight out of them. _

Pathetic_, Harry thought. But, then he had always thought this of these sorts of people; people who couldn't understand the good that they were doing for them. There would be peace throughout the Federation. He boarded the transport, glancing left to right at the cells containing people. Each cell contained about twenty-five people, with fourteen cells in total. They all consisted of adults, adolescence, and children. The adults ranged from as young as twenty to sixty-five and the children from newborns to eighteen. They all turned their eyes to him, the children in confusion and fear, the adults in anger and fear. _

"_My name," Harry said, "is Darkness. You may refer to me as such. Let it be known, I'm not kind. I'm not merciful. And I am not your friend." He brought his eyes to sweep through the crowds. "I am, however, fair and understanding. I am just. I am, also, your salvation. You will know peace, prosperity, and true security." Harry paused only to give them all time to digest what he had said. "We have few rules, until you've come to realize that it is just smarter to join us. You will follow these rules to the letter, or you will know pain." He held up his hand, "Rule one: no fighting. I don't give a fuck whom you were or think you are, you will not fight. This includes rape. Rule two: No defecating on others. And rule three: no talking in between cells." He glanced around the block, "If you break any of these rules, you will suffer the consequences. This is your only warning." He turned and left the cell block._

)page break(

_Harry observed as most of the people rushed to cover the children's eyes as he swiped his hand through the air again. The _sectumsempra_ he sent through the air hit the man's back with almost deadly precision. His skin split beautifully, and Harry almost smiled at the sight of the tendons revealed. Many of the people were begging him to stop, pleading, as the man shook with effort to stand, even though he was held up via magical means. _

"_I thought I said 'no fighting'," Harry said, glancing into the third cell. He and another man were fighting over a woman. Harry rolled his eyes. The other man was defending his wife. Okay, Harry had thought, fair enough, but the man before him wanted her as well. "This mean's pissing contests."_

_He sliced a bit more. "Mister Monroe, what would you have done to the woman had you won this little fight?" He walked forward, bringing his hand to fist the man's hair. "Would you have tried to keep her as your own? Would you have rapped her?"_

_Monroe groaned, but didn't respond. _

"_It's okay," Harry replied, lifting his knife, "I wasn't really going to listed to an answer." He plunged the knife directly into the man's ear canal, effectively ending his life. _

_As the body slumped forward, with a gruesome, wet, thump, he turned to the two people the fight had entailed. _

"_Are you harmed," Harry asked, raising a brow at the hesitant, but somehow urgent, nods. "Brilliant." He said, glaring to the rest of the cells, "Let this be warning, to everyone. If you are caught fighting… you die. If you are caught shitting on each other, you die. If you get caught talking in between cells… well, you'll wish for death."_

_He waved a hand, the blood and body both disappeared from the floor and he left the brig to his quarters. He sorely missed his husband and he was now going to shower with thoughts of him._

'Fucking descendants,_' Harry thought. _These_ people were the descendants of wizard kind? Merlin, no wonder he couldn't find any of his own people. They had all 'integrated' into muggle society. The only way to discern the descendants from normal people with DNA was to sense the W strain. _

_The W strain, meaning the Wizarding Strain. Harry was a true carrier. The last, apparently. The strain was so diluted that now the only way to figure out who had it was to test it through magic. It's how Harry had found them in the last seventeen cities. It was getting exhausting figuring out who was a descendant and who wasn't. The cities had fallen almost comically easily. Then, Harry simply branched his magic to the augments who used it to filter through people. Simple, but slightly draining._

_Harry sighed, only three more cities and Earth would be complete for this campaign. Then, he could see his husband and be complete once again._

)page break(

"Shit," came the expletive that jerked Harry from his thoughts. He looked up to see McCoy glaring down at the ground that was now covered in amniotic fluid. "Your baby is coming, now, Harry." McCoy said, his brown green eyes meeting Harry's own brilliant green. "Could you get me to the biobed please?"

Harry ensured that Wyatt was taken by Io, the augment nurse who was McCoy's personal guard, before leading the doctor to a private room. He gently set him on the bed and magically removed his clothing. It would only get in the way now.

The birth canal had formed a month ago, signifying the end of pregnancy. He smiled up to the surprisingly calm doctor. He and McCoy had both delivered Wyatt, and now it would just be Harry, apparently. Although, from his bond through his husband, it seemed Khan would at least be here to comfort the doctor.

Harry lifted his hand and tested how far the baby was in the canal as both Khan entered the room and rushed to McCoy's side, and McCoy experienced a contraction.

"How long have you been contracting, Leonard," Harry asked.

McCoy panted through to the end, before responding, "They've stayed a steady thirty minutes apart for the past six hours, and then suddenly…." His face scrunched in pain, flailing blindly before he somehow grasped Khan's hand, which he squeezed.

Harry heard a sickening crunch, as he placed his hand back into the canal, and he looked up to see a stoic Khan with a broken hand. Harry smirked, Khan did not know how to deal with pregnant people. The baby was still in the canal. But only to Harry's second knuckle. The baby must have been farther down that both McCoy and Harry anticipated, to have been this close to crowning and just breaking the water.

"Harry," Khan said, looking between the distressed human and his husband.

Harry looked up, noticing the frown on Khan's face. Khan wasn't looking at him, though, he was looking to McCoy. McCoy's face was scrunched, his body bracing, and he was baring his teeth. The most shocking thing, however, was the fact that his face had erupted with red splotches. McCoy had busted every blood vessel in his face. This was another reason Harry refused to carry children. Child birth was _not _pretty.

Thirty minutes later, a shrill scream pierced the air as Anastasia squealed at the cold. She was beautiful, with her black hair all mussed and her little fingers and toes straining and searching for warmth. A nurse came to clean her as Harry turned back to the doctor who was now resting. Khan looked to the baby, to Harry, and back to the man who made their second child possible.

The panting and exhausted man had no idea how much he had done for the two dictators. He would receive amazing things for this. But, for now, Harry raised his hand to his head and released a rush of magic to heal McCoy's body. It worked almost instantly, fixing his face and blood vessels, tightening his stomach and muscles and removing the uterus and canal. Within two hours, the man would still be tired, but good as new.

Allowing him to rest, they walked to the incubator that now held their daughter. Their second child. Anastasia. Her eyes opened and brilliant green stared back at them. She was bleary eyed, but mostly alert. She huffed at them, causing Khan to smile lovingly and he lifted her to his arms. Harry was handed Wyatt. Soon they would have their third child and their Empire would be complete.

* * *

AN: Okay, so the tests are finished and I'm outta the RED ZONE! YAY! I can go back to writing and shit! Please not there are like... two chapters left! I think this fic is turning out really... different than the other stuff I wrote, because everything is still really... dark. Where as everyone in the other stuff gets this happy ending, in this one it's all about... blood and conquering and not happy endings. I like it, but I don't know what to do with it! Anywho! I chose these names specifically and if you look up the meaning for them, you'll understand. I think in the next chapter you'll realize what a REAL bad person Harry is. Also, I'm going to the UK on October 1st through the 9th! So, I'll try to get the next chaps up before I go! NO promises though! My doc's said only rest and relaxation for me, and I plan on doing that by taking a nice looooong vay-cay! LOVE YOU ALL AND GIMME MAH COOKIES!


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING: SMUT AND TORTURE!

* * *

_Harry levitated the unconscious Spock onto the bed. It was a pity that it had to turn out this way. The others, even his elder self, had succumbed to him so easily. Obviously the alternate dimension had made him a bit more head strong. This would change nothing of the outcome, of course, just the way they achieved it. _

_Harry shook his head as he used his magic to undress the Vulcan. This was not going to be pretty. But, then, he had never expected it to be. He wasn't going to hurt the Vulcan physically, of course. That could risk the baby. But, Spock's mind was completely fair game. _

_Waving a hand, he released Spock from the _Stunner_. The intelligent brown eyes blinked slowly, taking in their surroundings. Harry shifted slightly, causing them to swivel to him then widen in fear. Harry appeared to be oozing with power and animosity. He attempted to move away, but found he was bound by the same invisible bonds that had held Ensign Rand those months ago. He also noted that he was now completely naked._

"_Har-" Spock began._

"_Silence," Harry snapped. His eyes glowed as they swept around the room. Glancing in the corner, he noted that there was a camera there. Khan was watching. Harry smirked slightly to himself. His lover would probably enjoy this. "You are here, Spock, to be reminded of some things."_

_He lifted his hand and brought it down so fast, the Vulcan clenched his eyes together to brace for impact. But Harry didn't hit him. And when he realized he wasn't being smacked, he cautiously opened his eyes. Before him, on the ceiling, he saw his mother. Just as she was the day she died, he saw her. She was beautiful, with her brown grey hair peering out from under her hair scarf wrap. She was standing above him, horizontal like him, solid looking; as if all he had to do was reach out and touch her and she would be real. He felt anguish build up in his side as his heart shuddered. _

"_Your mother was beautiful," Harry said, softly. Spock was so caught up with looking at her; he'd forgotten he was there. "It's a pity you practically killed her." He said it so nonchalantly, he might as well been talking about the weather. _

_Spock's head whipped around to face the man. "What?!"_

"_Mmm," Harry said, leaning casually behind him, to the wall, "how you let her fall as that cliff was collapsing. She reached out for you, right?"_

_The vision above him changed to that day, as if watching his memories again. He saw as she realized what was happening and she reached her hand out to grasp him. He saw his hand reach out, although it was obviously his memory hand, but he noticed he didn't take any motion to move closer. She fell with absolute fear in her eyes._

"_You could have moved even a foot closer, you could have grabbed her, and she would've been saved," Harry said, a smirk forming on his face, "my god. You are a heartless bastard."_

_Spock felt a tear form in his eye. What did Harry know? How dare he make assumptions? It wasn't as if he had been there! He hadn't seen the way the cliff fell! Certainly, now that he thought about, he'd had enough room to step forward and reach for his mother, but he hadn't realized that at the time! Had he?_

"_You must have never truly loved her," Harry said, walking forward and sitting on the bed at Spock's feet. "Oh, no, you were too busy, pining away."_

"_Nyota has-" Spock began to grind out between clenched teeth, but he was once again interrupted. _

"_Nothing to do with this," Harry said, casually. The vision changed from his sweet, kind mother, into someone by far more blonde._

_Jim._

"_My god," Harry whispered, "it's no wonder you pined. He is… mouthwatering. And so easy to manipulate, I might add. As simple fucking was all it took to convince Jim that… heh, I was a nice person." He leaned back casually on his hands. "His ass tastes like apples. Did I ever tell you that? The two globes… my face fits perfectly in between them, like his sweet hole was made to be licked. But, no, it was made for fucking." He glanced to Spock, who had his eyes glued to the image of Kirk._

_The image was now of Jim on his hands and knees, his body was arched into almost perfect 'c', as the sweat gleamed off him. He was panting, his head twisted at something caused him more pleasure, and his arms trembled. Spock hadn't been awake when Khan had taken him, but he imagined he looked something like this._

_Spock's own body began to respond to the image. He could practically hear his own captain panting. He felt his cock begin to fill. He could just imagine thrusting it into Jim's tight heat. It would be slick, probably from both spit and lubrication and perfection._

"_Spock," Harry's voice sounded smug as his attention was brought from the image, which disappeared, to himself, "pay attention." He smirked as he looked over Spock's body. "Mmm, you have your own certain appeal, Spock." He began to crawl over the Vulcan, his magic causing Spock's arms to be forced up above his head. "You're extremely weak for such a strong race, weak willed, at least. You are very easy to…." He leaned his head down to Spock's neck, sniffing over the skin there. Spock unconsciously moved his head to the side, in submission, as Harry's eyes glowed in pleasure and magic. "Dominate." He concluded. _

_Harry rubbed his hips against the naked Vulcans. Harry was wearing leather, the soft fabric; rubbing against the hot, overly sensitive, skin of Spock's erection caused him to cry out. He didn't want this, he knew, he didn't want anything Harry had to offer, but his body was obviously in disagreement. He tried, but failed, to arch up into Harry. His body ached for Harry to touch him, to move against him, for anything. He wanted Harry to enter him, he wanted to enter Harry, he wanted Harry to make him serve him in anyway, and he wanted Harry to dominate him. He didn't care, at the moment… and this concerned him._

"_Wha-" Spock began, but his words were cut off when Harry pressed his lips to Spock's. _

_Harry's tongue invaded him mouth, causing him to moan, as it licked its way across his incisors, attacking his own tongue. It massaged its way passed, up to the roof of his mouth, licking and feeling and Spock couldn't get enough of it._

"_Spock," Harry said, pulling away. Spock's head and mouth tried to follow, but Harry pulled away too quickly. "You are so fucking easy to manipulate."_

_Spock's eyes snapped open; a shocked and angry brown met an amused and malicious green. What did he mean by that?_

"_Look at you," Harry motioned between them, "you're a fucking cock whore." He motioned to the way that Spock's cock was practically dripping with precome, the way his hands were balled up above his head, and the flush of green across his chest. "A whore," drawing the attention back to Harry, "who killed his mother." Harry shook his head. He almost lovingly cupped Spock's cheek as another tear fell down Spock's cheek. "A whore, who killed his mother, then started dating a woman to replace her… all the while, pining over his superior officer. You're pathetic." Harry jerked up, straddling Spock's middle._

_Suddenly, Spock's arms were forced from above his head, out to his sides. He stared up, incredulously, at Harry, who stared down at him, with cold eyes. _

"_Say it," Harry said._

_Spock didn't respond, if only because he didn't know what he meant. Say what, exactly?_

"_Say that you're pathetic, Spock," Harry whispered, leaning down over Spock._

_Spock huffed, glaring into Harry's eyes, "You're pathetic."_

_Harry smirked, "I like it when you have this… fight in you." He laughed, his head going back._

SMACK!_ Harry slapped Spock across the face, hard._

_Spock looked up to Harry, shock clearly written across his features. "You struck me! Am I not carrying your child?" Knowing he was right._

_Harry didn't lose his smirk, "You don't need your face to give birth, Spock," he shifted over Spock's hips, "now say that you are pathetic."_

"_No."_

SMACK!_ He hit him across the face again. "Say. It." This time, though, he didn't wait for a response and hit him again, harder. "NOW!" Harry roared._

_Spock actually called out in pain, blood pouring into his mouth. "I-I'm pathetic," he whimpered. _

_Harry smiled, "Now say that you killed your mother."_

_Spock looked up to Harry in fear, but didn't say anything._

"_Oh, Spock, we were making progress." _SMACK!_ He hit him again, his body shifting over Spock's with the force that he used, causing the leather pants to rub against Spock, again._

_This, plus the throbbing on his face, the dual stimulation, despite the pain, caused him to become hard again. He tried to calm it, before Harry noticed, but he saw Harry look down, a smirk appearing on his face again. _

"_You like this, you kinky fuck," Harry said, looking back up to the Vulcan. Harry shook his head, before becoming serious again, "Say it, Spock, and I'll let you come."_

_Spock, despite both areas becoming swollen, and despite the pain, refused to say anything._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. He rubbed his hips over Spock's, before he raised his hand again. Still rubbing his pants over the erection, Harry hit Spock as hard as he could. But, instead of giving reprieve, he continuously hit him, until Spock was groaning._

"_You know you did," Harry shouted, smacking him left and right, while still rubbing on Spock's ever inflating erection. "You killed her! You let her die! You killed her, let her fall, and didn't even have the decency to apologize for it! You killed her as if you wanted." _SMACK!_ "Her!"_ SMACK! _"TO!" _SMACK! _"DIE!"_

"_I did!" Spock finally said in between smacks. He was sobbing, both in remorse and arousal. "I did… I let her fall. I-I should've saved her," his face was swollen and bleeding, but his erection was still inflated and demanding attention. "I could've saved her…."_

_Harry didn't speak, but Spock couldn't look, his eyes were swollen shut, from tears and the blows. He felt Harry shift, though, leaning over him. "Say it, Spock," his voice was triumphant, which made Spock hate him even more._

"_I-I killed my mother," Spock whispered, the sobbing causing him to stutter, but he knew Harry heard him. He felt Harry shift against him again, causing him to shudder, "Please, Harry…."_

"_Like I said before," Harry said, "pathetic."_

_He rubbed hard and deliberately, bringing his hand up to Spock's neck. He grasped the Vulcan's neck, the hand holding him in place hot from the beating. His heart stuttered in his side, breaking and rejoicing, at the revelation. He knew Harry wouldn't judge him for what he said, he was sure. He didn't know how, or why, but he knew that Harry would accept him. His punishment was just._

_Had Spock's eyes not been swollen, he would've seen the light from the _Imperious_ charm that Harry had caused. There was no reason for the Vulcan to act this way again. He was finally broken, completely. He watched as Spock groan and twist his head, side to side, his orgasm was close._

"_Good boy, Spock," Harry whispered, leaning over the Vulcan. "So fucking beautiful like this. Completely at my mercy, aren't you? You fucking love it," as he whispered, Spock's breath began to quicken. "You're such a slut for it, aren't you?" Spock's head tipped back, giving Harry more access to his neck, his eyes rolled up into the lids, though they were still swollen, "You're close, aren't you, Spock?" He rubbed harder, his hips never leaving Spock's, "You're close, huh, pet? Close." Harry whispered into his ear, licking the pointed shell, "You're close, aren't you, you murder?"_

_At that last word, Spock was unable to control the roar of satisfaction the tore through him as his release squirted in between them. His breathing was erratic, and he attempted to open his eyes. He then felt Harry's magic wash over him and moments after he finally caught his breath, he could see. His face was no longer swollen and he saw a satisfied look on Harry's face._

"_Are you going to be good, now, pet?" Harry asked. _

"_Yes, Harry," Spock whispered, feeling at home as Harry pet his face lovingly. He knew he was home, here with Harry and the Augments._

__)page break(

Harry smirked as he observed Spock, with his swollen stomach. Spock would give birth any day now. He would birth the final child... the final heir. And then, their plans would be complete. Khan and Harry would rule these planets and destroy any who stood in their way. All that they needed was their final child. And then... and then... the Darkness would truly emerge.

* * *

AN: Poor Spock! Hi again! So, here is the next chapter for this! A lot of you are wondering why this chapter came after the previous and the truth is... I dunno! It just did. This is going to get really really REALLY dark next chapter! Just so you all know, there will be no baby killing, so don't worry! But, it is going to be DARK! Like... Super DARK! Now, just so everyone knows, I'm going on vacation next week, so this will be finished before then, but I can't guarantee when, because I'm busy planning! Also, thank you all who liked/loved "Tick Tock". I don't know how long that one will be, but I know what I want to convey with that one! SO! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIMME MAH COOKIES!


End file.
